


Sweet Surrender

by Ankaree



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is out to make a few extra dollars when he's hired to clean a<br/>new residence. Upon meeting the handsome police officer, he feels an<br/>instant attraction for the man. But after the last failed unhappy relationship, can Blair move forward and start a new one with the detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

## Sweet Surrender

#### by Ankaree

Author's website: <http://almostpuresentinel.popullus.net/>  
Sadly, I don't own them.  
This story was written for the 2004 Moonridge Charity Auction and was bought by Patt. The animals and I send her a ton of thanks for her generous contribution!   
Also, many thanks go to Kat and Elaine for their great beta work. I'd also like to send an extra thank you and a huge hug to Kat for all her help and suggestions with this story! This was a tough one and I could not have done it without her!  
  
This story is a sequel to: None

* * *

"Yeah, Simon. I'll be in as soon as possible." Detective Jim Ellison paced back and forth in his living room while speaking on the phone with his captain, Simon Banks. "I'm just waiting for the new cleaning lady to show up." 

_"What happened? You scare her off like the last one?"_

Jim heard Simon chuckle his response. "No, I did not scare her off," he replied, not amused. "Caught her stealing, so I fired her." 

_"You're joking?"_

"No, sir, I'm not. Actually, I suspected something for a while. Just never caught her in the act until last week." Jim stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa. Slowly messaging his temple with his free hand, he hoped it would help alleviate the headache that always seemed to be present lately. 

_"Shit. Did she actually think she could get away with stealing from a cop?"_

"Apparently," Jim sighed. "Anyway, I called a cleaning service yesterday. Said they'd send someone over this morning." 

_"All right, just get here as soon as you can. I really need you on this one, Jim."_

"I understand, sir." 

Jim hung up, leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. This latest case was driving him crazy. Over the past month they'd made no progress in one of the worst serial murder cases to hit Cascade. Some lunatic had been kidnapping male students from different universities in the area. He'd drug, rape and beat them to death, then dump the body back at the campus from where the victim had been snatched. Problem was the killer was good. Really good. So far, he hadn't left any clues behind for the police to find. 

Jim had been trying to use his senses at the crime scenes, but rather then being helpful, they were more of a hindrance, always spiking out of control when he least expected it. Simon was the only one Jim had told about his heightened senses, and that's the way he wanted it to stay. He didn't want to be labeled as some kind of freak. Or worse, that his fellow officers would think he couldn't do his job properly. 

A sudden knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He pushed himself up and made his way over to the door. Pulling it open, he was not quite prepared for the sight that greeted him. 

A gorgeous young man stood before him wearing old sneakers, ripped jeans, and a colorful baggy shirt. As Jim's eyes roamed intently over the sturdy compact body, he felt instant attraction. A small gasp escaped from between his lips when his eyes finally came to rest on the young man's face. He was unbelievably exotic. Strong jaw line, wonderful long curly chestnut hair, full luscious lips that begged to be kissed. But it was the incredible big smoky-blue eyes that was almost Jim's undoing. He felt himself starting to get lost in the sea of blue until the younger man spoke, the melodic voice pulling Jim out of a major zone out. 

"Um... Mr. Ellison?" the man asked hesitantly, looking a bit uneasy at being under Jim's intense scrutiny. 

Jim suddenly felt irritated that he had allowed himself to become so overwhelmed by this person. "Look, Chief, whatever it is you're selling, I'm not interested," he said before quickly shutting the door in the kid's face. 

He was about to walk back to the living room when there was another knock. Annoyed, he stomped over to the door and quickly yanked it open again. As he stepped into the man's personal space, Jim poked a finger into his chest. "I thought I told you I wasn't interested? Now get lost before I arrest you for loitering." 

The young man held up his hands but stood his ground. "Whoa, hang on a sec, tough guy. I'm with the cleaning service." 

"You? You're the new cleaning la... uh, house cleaner?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, man, that's me. Look, if you've got a problem with it just call the office and ask them to send you another cleaner. I, for one, don't need this crap." He pushed Jim's arm out of his way and angrily stalked down the hall. 

Brushing a hand over his cropped hair, Jim took a deep breath. _What the hell is wrong with me? I had no right to treat him like that._ He glanced over at the disconcerted man who was now pacing back and forth in front of the elevator doors, muttering to himself. 

Carefully Jim approached him. "Hey, I'm really sorry. It's just a misunderstanding on my part," he apologized and held out his hand. "I'm Jim Ellison." 

The pacing stopped and blue eyes gazed up into Jim's as though they were searching for something. Jim figured the kid must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded slightly and with a grin, took the offered hand. 

"Blair. Blair Sandburg." 

"Okay, Chief, how about I show you around the loft? Then I need to get to work." 

Blair smiled. "All right, sounds like a plan." 

Jim placed his hand in the middle of Blair's back, directing him down the hall and into the loft. 

"Wow, man, nice place," Blair commented, gazing around the large open living area. 

"Thanks," Jim replied with a grin. "There's not much to it. Small bedroom and office under the stairs, bathroom's across the hall. Obviously this is the living room." He waved a hand around. "There's the kitchen and upstairs is one large bedroom. Unfortunately I have to keep the vacuum in the storage room in the basement, not much room for it up here, so you'll have to lug it up when you need it. Oh, and please only use the cleaning supplies that are under the kitchen sink. I'm allergic to some chemicals and I've finally found some mild cleaners that don't bother me," 

"Okay, no problem." Blair replied, taking a look around the apartment. "You live here long?" 

"About five years now" 

"Five years?" Blair asked. "But where's all your stuff?" 

Jim stared at Blair's disbelieving face. "Stuff?" What kind of stuff?" 

"You know, personal stuff. The things that show who you are, like pictures of family, favorite books, paintings, plants, a favorite blanket on the sofa, stuff like that." 

"I don't like clutter." 

"Obviously. Man, this place is sparse." Blair murmured quietly to himself. 

"It's not that sparse," Jim said defensively. 

"You heard me?" Blair gave him an astonished look. 

Avoiding the question, Jim looked at the clock on the microwave. "I have to get going. I'm late enough as it is." He reached into his pants pocket and handed Blair two keys. "Here's your set of keys for the front door and the basement. Make sure you lock up before you leave." 

"I will, Jim. Don't worry," Blair assured. 

"Good." Jim nodded. For some strange reason he couldn't quite understand, he felt he could trust this man. Gently placing a hand on Blair's shoulder, Jim gazed down at him. "Same day and time next week good for you?" 

Blue eyes gazed up into Jim's clear blue ones and for a few seconds Blair remained quiet. During that time Jim watched as many different emotions crossed the beautiful face. The one that bothered him the most was the hurt he saw flash across Blair's eyes before it quickly disappeared. Jim was good at reading people, which was one of the many things that made him a good detective. So he knew, without a doubt, that someone had hurt Blair badly, but he wasn't about to pry. 

"Uh... yeah, man. That's good for me," Blair finally answered. 

"You're money is in an envelope on the counter. I'll catch you later, Chief," he said as he exited the loft. 

"Okay. See you, Jim," Blair quietly replied, then set off to do his job. 

* * *

When Jim walked through the door to Major Crime, he had a silly grin plastered across his face earning him strange looks from his fellow officers. It was weird, but he felt good, better than he had in ages. _This is going to be a great day,_ he thought happily, sitting down at his desk and grabbing the files to his latest case. 

A few hours later found Jim literally humming to himself. He flipped through yet another file in hopes of finding some kind of clue as to who was doing the killings. So far he had nothing, but it hadn't affected his good mood. 

"Ellison! My office!" Simon bellowed from his office doorway. 

The detective stood and while walking to his captain's office suddenly realized that Simon's yell hadn't hurt his ears. With a shrug, he continued on, figuring that if his senses decided to act like they were suppose to he wasn't going to complain about it. 

"Yes, sir?" Jim asked cheerfully, entering the office. He sat down when Simon indicated for him to take a seat. 

With a strange expression on his face, Simon looked Jim up and down. "You feeling okay, Jim?" 

"Sure." Jim smiled. "Never better. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with all the smiling and humming you've been doing since you arrived this morning. Jim, I think you're scaring the other detectives. They've never seen you like this before. So, what's up with you?" 

"What?" Jim asked in confusion. "Can't a guy just be happy?" 

"Of course, if you're a normal guy. Don't take this the wrong way, but things are never normal where you're concerned." 

"Thanks a lot, Simon." With an angry, hurt expression on his face, Jim quickly rose and walked toward the door. 

Simon was out of his seat and at the door before Jim could get to it. He blocked the detective's exit, placing a hand on Jim's chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But ever since this senses thing happened, you've been in one continuous bad mood. You hardly smile, let alone hum." 

Jim deflated, his anger suddenly gone. "I know. It's just that today I feel good. I mean really good. I don't know what's going on but for once, in a very long time, I don't have a headache. My senses aren't bothering me. It's like someone flipped a switch and suddenly they're working the way they were meant to work." 

Simon was just about to answer when the phone on his desk rang and he quickly snatched up the receiver. 

"Banks." 

Jim watched as his captain's face became serious. 

"When?... Where?" Simon jotted the information down on his note pad. "Got it. We'll be there ASAP." He quickly hung up. "We've got another one, Jim, at Stanford University" 

"Shit," Jim replied as he hurried out the door. 

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Simon grabbed his coat and followed his detective toward the elevators. 

* * *

Blair finished putting away the last of the household cleaners under the sink, then stood up to survey his work. As he looked around, he suddenly laughed out loud. The place didn't look any different from when he had first walked in. It was in immaculate order, almost too orderly. The only difference was it smelled cleaner. _Man, this place needs something,_ he thought. _Something that would at least make it look a little more lived in._

He wondered if Jim would mind if he bought a couple of houseplants to help liven up the living area. And he was sure that he had an extra colorful throw that could be placed over the back of the sofa to bring a sense of warmth to the room. With a smile, Blair decided that next week he'd bring over some things and if for some reason Jim didn't like it, he'd apologize and remove what he'd brought. 

Before leaving the loft, he placed the note he had written on the small table next to the front door. He made his way out of the building and once he reached his car, checked his watch, noticing that he had just enough time to get home, grab a quick shower and change before heading to the University. 

* * *

Slowly, Jim slid his key into the lock and let himself into his home. _Shit, for a day that had started out so great, it sure ended crappy,_ he thought tiredly. He was exhausted from spending hours at a crime scene that had once again revealed nothing and during all that time he had tried to use his senses, but they had been useless. Then he had to go back to the station to complete his paperwork and go over the case once again with Simon. His head now hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and he was starving, not having had time to grab anything to eat since this morning. 

It was only when he threw his keys into the basket by the door that he noticed Blair's note. Jim smiled slightly while he read the scratchy handwriting. 

~Hey Jim, 

There's a casserole in the fridge. Hope you don't mind that I rummaged around for something to make. You need to do some serious food shopping. The cupboard's bare, man. Anyway, you seemed rushed this morning, thought you might like not having to cook. Just throw it in the microwave and nuke for about 5 minutes. 

Oh, and if you ever need to get hold of me, here's my cell number: 555-3164 

Hope everything is to your liking. See you next Friday. 

Blair~ 

_Hope everything is to my liking?_ Jim thought, rubbing hands over his face. _You're definitely to my liking, Chief. Just wish I could do something about it. Like run my hands through that glorious hair, or have you lying naked beneath me._ Jim sighed. _This has got to stop. I've only just met him, I know nothing about him and yet I can't seem to get him out of my mind._

Wearily, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the casserole dish. Jim wondered how the hell Blair had found anything to put this together. He still couldn't believe that Blair had actually cooked for him; it was not in the job description, but he appreciated it all the same. 

As per instructed, Jim heated the food then spooned out a huge helping onto his plate. Grabbing a knife and fork and a beer, he broke one of his own house rules by settling down on the sofa to eat. Jim's taste buds danced happily as he savored each mouthful. _Damn, the kid can cook. This is delicious._

After finishing everything, Jim placed his plate on the coffee table. The tired detective broke another house rule by not washing up right after his meal, but he was just too damned exhausted to care. He lowered himself onto the cushions and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a blue-eyed man with a beautiful smile and long curly hair. 

* * *

Blair arrived the following Friday morning only to find the loft empty. He was slightly disappointed that he had missed Jim. It would have been nice to have talked with him and learned something about him. Always the curious one, Blair still wondered why Jim didn't have any personal items scattered around the apartment. _Oh well,_ he thought, _you're here to work, not socialize._

Blair had not come empty handed. During the week he had purchased several different types of plants, including a very large fern. He knew it would look great in front of one of the large balcony doors. Also, at home, Blair had found not just one but two throws, which he now placed on the back of each sofa. He wasn't using them so he didn't mind giving them to Jim. 

A few hours later, Blair had finished cleaning. With a glass of water in hand, he flopped down on the sofa with a tired sigh. He had pulled an all-nighter last night, wanting to finish grading his students' exams so he could post the marks today. Now the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him. Eyeing the armrest, he thought that if he put his head down for just a few minutes, he'd feel a little more alert and wouldn't doze off during his afternoon class. Blair placed his glass on the coffee table, stretched out and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Jim had just put in another long day. There had been another student murdered this morning and the mayor had personally come to Major Crime and demanded to know why this killer hadn't been stopped yet. Unfortunately, no one had any answers and that did not make the mayor happy. And an unhappy mayor made for one very pissed off police captain. Who, in turn, put more pressure on his detectives to bring this case to an end. 

This latest death meant that the killer would be moving on to another university. It was always the same pattern, two killings at one university, then on to the next, where he'd kill two more and so on. The killing spree had started in Seattle, spread south to Tacoma then from there to the city of Cascade and Jim wanted to catch the killer before he moved on to the next city. 

He was about to unlock his door when a sound caused him to halt his action. Sending out his hearing, Jim picked up a single heartbeat coming from within the loft. Thinking that he was being robbed, he pulled his gun and quietly let himself inside. The large room was cloaked in darkness; the sun having set well over an hour ago, but Jim had no trouble seeing. As he scanned the loft, he saw no one but still heard a heartbeat coming from in front of him. The detective slowly approached the sofa, cautiously leaned over the back, and was surprised to find a sleeping Blair Sandburg. 

After holstering his weapon, Jim turned on a small lamp, basking the loft in a warm glow. He quietly walked around to the other side of the sofa and sat down on the coffee table. _He is so damn beautiful,_ Jim thought, gazing at the sleeping man. Watching Blair, Jim was so tempted to reach out and touch the angelic face. Before he knew what he was doing, the back of his fingers brushed along Blair's cheek. At the contact, Jim felt a small electric charge flow through his body. The headache that had been annoying him all day instantly disappeared and all five of his senses immediately came under control. With a sudden jerk, Jim snatched his hand back as if burned. _What the hell was that?_

Blair must have felt something also because his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. His head whipped around in panic and confusion, and Jim could hear his heartbeat racing. Gently, Jim laid a comforting hand on Blair's shoulder, hoping it would calm him. 

"It's all right. It's me. Jim," he said reassuringly. 

Blair relaxed instantly, then confused blue eyes gazed up at the detective. "Jim? What's going on?" 

"You tell me, Chief. You're the one taking a nap on my sofa." 

"Oh my God!" Blair exclaimed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He jumped up and started to pace. "I am so sorry, man. I was really tired and I just wanted to rest for a few minutes. I promise that it won't ever happen again." 

Jim rose and walked over to stand in front of Blair, placing his hands on his arms. "It's okay, Blair. I don't mind. I'd rather have you rest here for a few hours instead of trying to drive and end up falling asleep at the wheel." 

"Wait a sec. A few hours? What time is it?" 

"It's 6:30." 

"6:30? Oh, shit," Blair groaned. "Shit, shit, shit." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I didn't get my grades posted and I missed my afternoon class," the student explained, running a hand through his hair. "Man, Professor Madison is going to be so pissed. To stay on his good side, you so do not want to miss his lecture." 

"You're a student?" Jim asked. 

Blair sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah. Well that, and a TA. I just do the cleaning job to make extra cash." 

The detective's heart began to speed up. Pictures from his latest case flashed across his vision. Hesitantly, he asked, "What university?" 

"Rainier University. I'm in the anthropology program there." 

Jim felt the blood drain from his face and a cold shiver ran up his spine. 

"You okay, man?" Blair asked with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Damn,_ Jim swore inwardly. That was one of the universities where the killer hadn't struck yet. It was also the place Jim suspected would be the psychopath's next target. He turned worried blue eyes toward the young student. "Just promise me that when you're on campus, you'll be careful. Especially at night. Always park as close to the building as possible and in a well lit spot. Do not take short-cuts; always stick to the main areas. And if anyone ever tries to grab you, you fight them with everything you've got, understood?" 

"Okay, man, I promise." Blair blushed slightly, seeming touched by Jim's concern. "But why the precautions? Oh wait, does this have anything to do with those university killings I read about in the newspaper?" 

"Yeah, Chief, it does. So just be careful okay." 

"Will do, Jim," Blair promised. "Guess I'd better get going." He brushed past Jim, walking toward the front door. "Oh, I almost forgot. I made a lasagna. It's in the fridge. Catch you later, man." Smiling, he reached for the knob. 

"Blair, wait," Jim said, halting the other man's progression through the door. "Um... would you like to stay for dinner? I wouldn't mind some company." Normally he enjoyed his solitude, especially after a hard day at the PD, but he suddenly didn't want to be alone and above all he didn't want Blair to leave. 

Watching the indecision cross Blair's face, Jim began to have doubts about his invitation. He could sense that Blair was fighting some internal battle on whether he should stay or go and he was sure that the student was going to say no to his invitation. Jim wasn't sure who was more shocked, himself or Blair when he closed the door and agreed to have dinner with Jim. 

"Great." Jim grinned brightly and patted Blair's shoulder as he passed him on the way to the kitchen. "Don't know about you, but I'm starved." 

"Yeah, man, I could eat." Blair grinned. 

"How about you set the table and I'll get that lasagna heated up?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

The two men went about their tasks and in no time, everything was ready. 

"Would you like some wine with dinner, Chief?" At Blair's nod, Jim retrieved a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. While he poured, Blair dished out a good helping of food on each of their plates. 

Placing the bottle back on the table, Jim raised his wine glass and smiled warmly. "To new friendships." 

"To new friendships." Blair lifted his glass and returned the smile. 

"Okay, dig in." 

While they ate, they talked comfortably, getting to know one another a little better. Blair chattered on about school and his expeditions. Jim told Blair about his work at the PD, about his time in the Army and a bit about the fateful crash in Peru. He couldn't believe that he was actually revealing so much about himself. Always an extremely private man, Jim never talked about anything personal to anyone, especially to someone he didn't really know, but he felt so comfortable around Blair that he found it easy to talk with him. 

When Jim finished eating, he pushed the plate away with a groan. "Man, I'm stuffed. That was fantastic. You're a great cook." 

"Thanks." Blair beamed. "Naomi taught me a lot about cooking." 

Jim felt a stab of jealousy at the mention of the woman's name. "Naomi?" he asked, trying to keep his voice normal. 

"Yeah, she's my mom," Blair said quietly. 

Slowly, Jim let out a quiet sigh of relief, but he could detect a hint of sadness in Blair's voice. "You're close to your mom?" 

"Yeah, we were really close." Blair lowered his eyes and stared at his plate. 

Jim reached across the table, gently placing his hand on top of Blair's. "Hey, Chief? You all right?" 

"I'm okay." When Blair looked up, Jim met his eyes and couldn't miss the sorrow in their depth. The hand under his flipped over and Jim gently held it within his own. "Naomi died of cancer just over a year ago." 

"Oh, God, Blair." Jim stood quickly and without letting go of Blair's hand, walked around the table to crouch in front of him. "I'm so sorry." 

With his free hand, Blair reached out and absently played with a loose thread on Jim's shirt. "I miss her a lot. She was an incredible woman, Jim. So full of love, laughter and energy." 

"Just like her son," he said softly as he stood up. 

Blair appeared momentarily stunned before he leaned forward in his chair, wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and rested his head on Jim's chest. 

"Thanks, man. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." 

Returning the hug, Jim held tightly onto the compact body, a sudden protectiveness rushing through him. He stroked his fingers through the long curly hair, reveling in its silky texture. Desire welled up within him, but he quickly tried to suppress it. He knew that Blair was just starting to trust him and he wouldn't do anything to fracture that trust. The body in his arms suddenly tensed, so Jim quickly released him and moved back slightly. 

"You all right now?" Jim asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, man. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to put a damper on the evening." 

Lightly, Jim rubbed his knuckles along Blair's cheek for one last touch, then slowly withdrew. "Not a problem. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." 

"Thanks, Jim. I appreciate it," Blair said earnestly. "Let me help clean this stuff up, then I'd better get going." 

Together they cleaned up, Jim washing as Blair dried. He enjoyed having the student close and it was entirely too soon when the last dish was put away and Blair was reaching for his coat. 

"How are you getting home?" Jim asked. 

"My car is in the shop, so I'm busing it." Blair slipped on his jacket and opened the front door. 

"It's late. Why don't you let me drive you home?" Jim saw that Blair was about to protest but he quickly cut him off. "I'll feel much better knowing you're home safe." 

"Okay, that'd be great," Blair said with a smile. "Thanks." 

The drive to Blair's apartment was done in comfortable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. When Jim pulled his truck up to the entrance of Blair's building he was more than a little shocked. The warehouse was very run down and he knew it was not the safest neighborhood to live in. 

Jim cleared his throat. "This is where you live?" 

"I know it's not the best place, but it's all I can afford and it's close to the university." 

Jim nodded slightly but he felt reluctant to let the other man leave. That protective instinct he felt toward Blair was once again flowing through his body. 

"Well, guess I'll see you next week," Blair said, hopping out of the truck. 

Not wanting it to be another week before he saw Blair again, Jim suddenly had an idea. "There's a Jags game on TV tomorrow night. Would you like to come over and watch it with me?" _Please say yes,_ Jim found himself repeating over and over in his mind. 

He watched as Blair studied him intently and he swore he could hear the walls that Blair had erected around himself slowly start to crumble. When the student's face softened and a smile spread across his face, Jim cheered silently for he knew that Blair had taken one more step closer to trusting him. 

"Okay. What time?" 

Jim's face lit up with a boyish grin. "Game starts at seven." 

"I'll be there around 6:30, and I'll bring beer." Blair grinned back. "Night, Jim." 

"You need me to pick you up?" 

"No, but thanks for asking. My car will be ready in the morning." 

"Okay. Night, Chief. Stay safe." 

"Always, man," Blair replied, then turned and made his way into his building. 

Jim monitored him when he disappeared through the main door. Only once satisfied that Blair was safely locked inside his apartment did he drive away. 

* * *

_This has got to be the longest day of my life,_ Jim thought, pacing around the loft and checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. He had spent the entire day in anticipation of seeing Blair again. Jim never thought it could happen so fast in such a short period of time but he was falling hard for the young student. He found himself wondering if Blair could possibly feel the same way toward him. He hoped so, but before he'd do anything about these feelings, he wanted to earn the man's trust and friendship first. Tonight would definitely be a start in that direction. 

The sudden sound of Blair's heartbeat made Jim aware that he had finally arrived and Jim's senses instantly tuned into him. He became so enthralled with the drumming of Blair's heartbeat that he tuned out all his other senses and quickly slipped into a zone. 

* * *

Blair approached the loft door and knocked a few times. He frowned slightly when there was no answer. Thinking that maybe Jim was in the bathroom, he waited a few seconds before knocking again. He thought it was strange when once again there was no answer. Jim's truck was in the parking lot and Blair had noticed the lights on in the loft when he had gotten out of his car. Placing his ear on the door, he could hear the sound of the television. Growing worried, Blair put his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out his key. Unlocking the door, he slowly opened it and called Jim's name. 

Entering the loft, Blair was shocked to see Jim standing in the living room, unmoving and facing the balcony windows. Quickly, he closed and locked the door. He placed the beer he'd brought onto the kitchen table before carefully approaching Jim. 

"Jim?" he called quietly. It wasn't until Blair was facing the detective that he noticed his blank stare. With shaking hands he cautiously placed them on Jim's chest and began speaking to him. "Jim? It's Blair. Come on, man. Wherever it is that you've gone, it's time to come back now. Please, Jim. I'm getting a little freaked out here. Jim?" Blair kept up his litany of words for a few more minutes before he finally started getting a response. "That's it, Jim. Listen to my voice. Come back to me. That's it." Relief washed over him when he finally saw Jim begin to respond. 

* * *

Jim blinked, then inhaled a deep breath. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings and of a worried face watching him intently. "Blair," he whispered softly and grabbed hold of Blair's upper arms. 

"Oh, man, Jim! Thank God. You scared the shit out of me." Blair's voice trembled slightly and he ran nervous fingers over Jim's chest. 

Pulling Blair toward him, Jim buried one hand in the long hair; the other went around his back to bring him closer. Instantly Blair's arms went around him, hugging him tightly and resting his cheek on Jim's chest. 

Having Blair this close, with his body pressed up against him helped Jim bring his senses back to normal. It was so obvious to him now that Blair definitely played a part with this senses thing. In just the few times that he and Blair had been together, Jim had felt incredible; his senses were in harmony with each other like they were meant to be. And Blair had pulled him back from his zone-out. That had never happened before. No one had ever been able to help, not even Simon. 

"You okay?" Blair asked quietly, bringing Jim out of his thoughts. 

Rubbing his hand in small circles on Blair's back, Jim replied. "Yeah, Chief. I'm okay." 

Blair pulled back slightly and worried blue eyes gazed up at him. "What the hell was that?" 

"Sometimes, I get overwhelmed by one thing and I kind of get lost," Jim explained, knowing he owed Blair the truth. 

"You mean, like sort of a zone-out?" Blair said, seeming to understand. 

"Yes. Exactly." 

"Does it happen often?" 

"No. Only if I concentrate too much on one thing. So I try not to do that. Sometimes it can take hours before I come out of a zone." 

"Hours? Geeze, Jim. You sure you're okay?" Blair asked with concern. 

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit tired, but that's all." Smiling warmly, Jim gently traced his thumb along Blair's cheekbone and heard the student's heartbeat begin to accelerate. All his senses were telling him that Blair liked being held by him and when their eyes met, Jim felt heat sizzle between them. Blair's eyes widened as he too must have felt their instant connection and he leaned a little closer. 

Jim wanted so badly to kiss Blair, and his heart soared with the knowledge that Blair wanted it as well. He could see the want, the need, flash across the expressive blue eyes. With a soft smile, Jim began to lower his head, excitement racing through him at the thought that he'd finally get to taste those wonderful lips. Just before their lips touched, Jim felt the body in his arms stiffen, and he quickly met Blair's eyes. His heart dropped when the desire he had seen only seconds ago had been replaced by fear. 

Quickly, Blair looked away and cleared his throat before saying, "Uh... Hey, man, game's going to be starting soon. I'd better grab the beer." 

"Okay." Reluctantly, Jim let him go; trying to hide his disappointment as Blair retreated into the kitchen with the beer. 

Watching Blair open their bottles, Jim couldn't help but wonder, once again, who could have hurt this man so badly. And he knew that he had to give Blair a little more time to trust that Jim would never hurt him in any way. 

* * *

They sat close to one another on the sofa, enjoying the game and each other's company. Jim couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Blair from time to time. He loved watching him; the way his hands moved when he talked, the many expressions that flashed across his face, the sound his hair made as it swished across the back of his neck, and the way the light gleamed from his eyes. _Ellison, you've got it bad,_ he chuckled quietly to himself. 

"So, Chief, I've been meaning to ask you something." 

Blair turned away from the television, giving Jim his full attention. "Shoot." 

"Not exactly the wisest choice of words to use when speaking to a cop," Jim teased making Blair laughed. Indicating the plants, he asked, "Why has a jungle suddenly sprung up in my loft?" 

"Oh that. Uh... well... I just thought the place could use some plants." Blair looked away, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry. Guess I should have asked you first. I'll take them back with me when I leave." 

Blair started to get up, but Jim stopped him by placing a hand on his leg. 

"No. It's okay. I kind of like them here." 

"Really?" 

Jim smiled gently, meeting Blair's eyes. "Really. And I also noticed the two blankets. You didn't have to do all this, but thanks, I appreciate it." 

"You're welcome." Blair grinned. "I thought it made the room look cozier." 

Jim rested his arm across the back of the sofa to lightly lay a hand on the back of Blair's neck. "You're right, it does." 

Blair closed his eyes briefly at the touch of Jim's fingers to his skin. "I've been thinking and I'd like to ask you something. If that's okay?" 

"Sure." 

"It's about what happened earlier. The zone-out thing and... " 

When Blair hesitated, Jim encouraged him to continue. "It's okay, you can ask me anything you want." 

"All right... Um... I've noticed that you can hear things, things that other people can't. Are any of your other senses sort of `sensitive'?" 

At first Jim was speechless; Blair was the first person to notice and question him about his senses. Even when Simon knew something was wrong, his captain hadn't suspected that his senses were out of whack. Simon had just assumed it to be stress from the job and had ordered him to get checked out by a doctor. It wasn't until Jim had a heart to heart talk with his good friend that Simon finally understood what was going on with him. 

If Jim did tell Blair, he would be the only other person to know. _Do I trust Blair enough to reveal the truth?_ As he gazed into the beautiful blue eyes, something deep within him said that he could definitely trust Blair with his secret. 

"How did you know?" Jim asked quietly. 

"You remember I told you that I'm an anthropology student, right?" At Jim's nod, Blair continue, "Well, as a sort of personal hobby I've been doing research on people like you. I've found a few who have one or two hyperactive senses but never any with all five. How many, Jim, how many do you have?" Blair asked, his body vibrating with barely contained excitement. 

"Um... all five." 

"Oh my God!" Blair exclaimed excitedly, jumping to his feet. "Jim, do you know what this means?" 

"Yeah, that I'm cursed," he mumbled sadly. 

"What?" Blair asked incredulously. He crouched down in front of Jim, placing his hands on Jim's knees. "No, Jim. It's a gift, not a curse." 

"Some gift," Jim said with a bitter laugh. "They've caused me nothing but pain for the past year." 

"That's because you need to learn how to control them. Once you have control, man, think what you can do." Blair smiled encouragingly. 

With a feeling of hope, Jim stared into Blair's warm, blue eyes. "How do I do that, Chief? I've tried to get some kind of handle on them but I usually end up with my senses spinning out of control and a huge migraine." 

Blair shifted up to sit on the sofa, but still kept one hand on Jim's knee. "First, let me explain some things to you. Have you ever heard of Sir Richard Burton, the explorer, not the actor...?" Jim listened intently as Blair went on to explain everything he had learned about Sentinels and their Guides. 

When Blair finished, Jim was amazed at the student's knowledge and understanding of his senses. "You really think I'm one of these... Sentinels?" 

"Yes, Jim, I do." 

"So, I need someone who understands my condition. Someone that I can trust to guide me and watch my back." Jim reached out and cupped Blair's face, rubbing his thumb along his jaw line. "Someone like you." 

"You want me to help you?" Blair asked, astonished. 

"Yes, I do. The first day I met you I had a headache, but after being with you for only a few minutes the pain disappeared. When you're with me, my senses don't bother me; they work like they're supposed to. You're the first person to ever bring me back from a zone. I think -- no, I believe, in here," Jim took Blair's hand and placed it over his own heart," that you are meant to be my Guide, Blair." 

Blair remained quiet for a second, then took a deep breath before speaking. "Almost all my life I've been searching for a Sentinel and I can't believe after all this time that I've finally found one." Blair smiled warmly, his eyes bright with emotion. "When we first met, I felt a connection between us but at the time I didn't understand what it was. I guess now I know," he whispered, momentarily glancing away before he looked at Jim with a serious, sad expression. "But I just don't know if I can be your Guide, Jim." 

"Why not?" Jim asked gently. He waited for an answer but when none came, he placed a hand on Blair's knee and squeezed lightly. "Blair?" he said softly. 

Blair swallowed hard before answering. "Because I'm afraid." 

"You don't need to be afraid. I'd never hurt you." 

Blair's eyes roamed over Jim's face before he slowly reached out and pressed his palm against his cheek. Instantly, Jim felt a warmth flow through his body and he closed his eyes, leaning into the hand. His eyes opened at the feel of Blair moving and he watched as the younger man hesitantly leaned forward, covering the last few inches between them. After what seemed like an eternity, soft lips finally touched his own. Jim parted his mouth inviting Blair in and they both moaned when his Guide's warm, velvety tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Jim held back for a few moments allowing Blair to thoroughly explore his mouth then he gently took over the kiss to do a little exploring of his own. He slid a hand around to cup the back of the Blair's head and slowly lowered him down onto the sofa. With his other hand, Jim worked the buttons on Blair's shirt. Pushing it open, he ran his fingers over the soft, hairy chest. When his hand found a nipple, he pinched gently, slowly rolling it between his fingers. 

For a few blissful minutes, Jim was lost in the sensations of finally being able to kiss and touch Blair so freely. But the pleasurable feelings where quickly brought to a halt when Blair suddenly placed both his hands on Jim's chest and with an anguished cry, began to push the Sentinel away. 

"No... no, Jim! Stop! Please!" 

Immediately, Jim let the struggling man up. "Oh God, Blair, I'm sorry. I thought -- I thought you wanted this, too." 

Jumping up from the sofa, Blair quickly started buttoning up his shirt. "I just -- I can't do this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started anything. I'm so sorry." Blair hurried out the front door, quickly slamming it shut behind him. 

"Blair, wait!" Jim called, getting up and racing into the hallway, but when he got there Blair was already gone. Sending out his hearing, he listened to the racing heartbeat of his retreating Guide as he ran down the stairs and out the building. He listened as Blair got into his car, started the engine and quickly drove away. 

With a deep sigh Jim returned to the loft and closed the door, flipping the lock. Walking to the sofa, he slowly sat down, leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. _Shit! What have I done? I shouldn't have let it go that far, but I just can't seem to stop myself from wanting him._ He knew that Blair had wanted him, too. He had smelled his arousal, but he had also smelled the fear when Blair had suddenly pushed him away. _Who hurt you, Blair?_ He wondered sadly. _Who hurt you so much that you won't allow yourself to trust?_

With a heavy heart Jim rose, turned off the television and the lights in the living room, then slowly climbed the stairs up to his room. He removed his clothes and crawled into bed, but sleep was a long time in coming. 

* * *

A few days later Blair sat at his desk in his office at the university. It was late at night and he was trying to finish writing an article that was to be published in Anthropology Today, but he kept becoming distracted. He found that his thoughts kept drifting to Jim, and the way he had felt when they had kissed. He had never felt this kind of attraction toward another male since Dean. And Blair now realized that even with Dean there hadn't been this intense connection he felt every time he was near Jim. 

Blair had put so much of himself into Dean, so much love and trust. He had been very happy and he thought that his life couldn't be more perfect. That perfect life came to a crashing halt the day that Blair had unexpectedly come home early and found Dean and his best friend, Peter, in bed together. He remembered feeling numb with shock as Dean told him that he didn't want to be with Blair anymore, that it was over, and to pack up his stuff and get out. At that time, he never thought the hurt would go away. 

After that, Blair had made a promise to himself to never fall that deeply for someone ever again. Then along came tall, gorgeous, caring James Ellison and Blair felt all his walls slipping. He knew he could fall hard for this man if he'd only allow himself to let go and feel again, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to do that. _It doesn't matter anyway._ He sighed deeply. _I screwed everything up by running out instead of staying and trying to explain._

Blair was also feeling torn between his feelings and the fact that Jim was the Sentinel he had been searching for, for so long. _And what if it's true? What if I really am Jim's Guide? That would mean that I would have to make a commitment to him and dedicate a large part of my life to guiding him._

Blair understood what would happen if Jim remained without a Guide. His senses would continue to become more and more out of control, eventually driving the Sentinel insane. A sudden fierce protectiveness flowed through Blair and he knew he would never let that happen. Placing his head in his hands, he groaned tiredly. He had to talk to Jim. Maybe they could agree on some kind of working relationship only. One where he could show Jim how to control his senses and Jim could call him if he had a problem. 

Blair sighed again and decided that if he wasn't going to get any work done, he might as well call it a night. He took a moment to gulp down the last half of his coffee before standing up. Quickly, he had to reach out to brace himself against his desk as the room wavered slightly and a sudden dizziness washed through his body. Figuring he was just over tired, he thought it would be better not to drive home, but instead catch a couple of hours sleep on the small sofa in his office. Stumbling slightly, Blair made his way over to the sofa, collapsed down onto it and closed his eyes. He groaned when his stomach cramped and his body began to shake as nausea rushed through him. Knowing something was terribly wrong, Blair tried to sit up and reach for his phone, but the room spun wildly. Not being able to get enough control on his equilibrium to sit up, he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. Through blurry vision, Blair thought he saw someone enter his office but before he could make out who it was, his world went black. 

* * *

Jim sat up in bed, and for what felt like the hundredth time that night, pounded on his pillow before flopping back down. His sleep had been restless since the evening Blair had run out of the loft. He had thought about calling him or driving to his place or the university so they could talk, but he knew that it had to be Blair who made the first move. 

He was just starting to drift off, when his cell phone rang. Grabbing it off his nightstand, Jim hit the talk button and growled, "Ellison." 

_"J- Jim?"_ said the shaky, frightened voice. 

Jim sat straight up in bed, instantly on alert. "Blair? Blair, what's wrong?" 

_"P- please, help me, Jim,"_ Blair pleaded. 

"It's okay, Buddy. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you," Jim spoke while trying to quickly get dressed. 

_"U- University... anthro building. He tried t- to hurt me... I- I hit him... I ran... hiding now i- in another office. Jim, I- I'm scared."_

Jim didn't have to ask who Blair was talking about. His instincts told him that it was the killer and he had targeted Blair. 

"Blair, listen to me. Keep this line open, keep hiding and stay as quiet as you can. Think you can do that for me, Buddy?" 

*"`kay."* Blair's voice wavered in a quiet reply. _"T- Think he d- drugged me... hard time s- staying awake."_

"Stay with me, Blair," Jim encouraged, running down the bedroom stairs. "I need to call my captain and then I'm on my way. Just hold on a sec." Using the house phone, Jim quickly called Simon to say he needed backup and they agreed to meet at the university. After grabbing his gun and badge, Jim rushed out of the loft. 

"How you doing, Chief?" 

Concerned when Blair didn't answer, Jim used his hearing to listen through the phone line and was relieved when he heard the familiar but elevated heartbeat. Jumping into his truck, he quickly started the engine and squealed away. 

"Blair!" he called a little more forcefully, trying to get his attention. 

_"Shhh... I th- think I hear him,"_ Blair whispered so quietly that if Jim hadn't had his hearing turned up he would have missed it. _"P- Please, Jim, hurry, please."_

Jim's heart nearly stopped. _Oh God, please don't let anything happen to him. Let me get there in time._ "Hold on, Blair. I'm almost there. Five more minutes, just five more minutes." 

To Jim, those five minutes seemed more like five hours by the time he pulled up in front of the anthropology building. He flung his door open and quickly got out of the truck, noting that Simon hadn't arrived yet. "I'm here, Blair. I'm coming," he said into his cell phone. 

Tucking the phone in his jacket pocket, Jim pulled his gun and burst through the front entrance. He focused his hearing and detected two heartbeats on the second floor. One was racing out of control and the other only slightly elevated. Jim rushed down the hallway, to the stairway and stealthily sprinted up the stairs. 

When Jim arrived at the door, which marked the second floor, he stopped, grabbed the door handle and quietly pushed the door open a few inches. Using Sentinel sight, he peered down the darkened hallway. Clearly he could see a figure standing at the end of it. Raising his gun, Jim took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. 

"Police! Freeze!" Jim yelled. 

The other man started but then quickly raised his arm, revealing a gun. Jim had just enough time to fall to the floor as bullets whizzed by overhead. When he looked up to return fire, the shooter was gone. Dialing up his hearing, he could hear the man running down the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. "Damn!" he swore loudly. Rising tohis feet, Jim raced along the hallway and down the other staircase. By the time he made it out the back entrance of the building, the killer was driving away. Using his sight, Jim zeroed in on the license plate number, memorizing it. "Got you, you bastard," he whispered under his breath and holstered his weapon. 

Returning to the building, Jim rushed back up the stairs, trying to get to Blair as fast as he could. He quickly entered the office and found the student huddled under the desk, clutching the phone. "Blair?" he spoke quietly, kneeling down. 

Getting no answer, Jim carefully reached out to touch the trembling body but when his hand made contact, Blair flinched and suddenly lashed out. 

"No!" Blair screamed, flinging his fists through the air. "N- No! Stay a- away from me!" 

Jim dodged the flailing hands and grabbed Blair by the wrists. "Blair. It's okay. It's me. It's Jim." 

"J- Jim?" 

"Yeah, buddy. It's me." He released Blair's wrists and with one hand gently caressed the side of his face. This time Blair calmed instantly at the touch, but small tremors still coursed throughout his body. "Everything's okay now. Come on, let's get you out from under there." Jim removed the phone from Blair's hand, placing it on the top of the desk then carefully helped him shuffle out from under it. 

"I d- did what you said, Jim. I fought him off. I d- didn't let him take me," Blair said in a trembling voice. 

Sitting on the floor, Jim gently pulled Blair into his lap, hugging the man tightly to his chest. "Shh, it's okay. You did great, Blair." The Sentinel said a silent prayer of thanks that this man who had come to mean so much to him hadn't become another victim. 

"I'm t- tired." 

"Just rest. I'm going to get you out of here." 

Jim became instantly alert when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, but relaxed at the familiar scent of cigars. "Jim!" he heard Simon call out in a harsh whisper. 

"In here, Simon!" he called back. 

Simon entered the room and quickly appraised the situation. Upon noticing that there was no danger, he holstered his weapon. "You okay, Jim?" 

Blair jumped at the sound of Simon's voice, but Jim reassured him immediately, "It's okay, Blair. It's just my captain. You're safe." He waited until Blair calmed before turning his attention back to Simon. "I'm fine but we need a medic. Blair's been drugged." 

"I've already called the paramedics, they should be here soon. What the hell is going on and who is this?" Simon asked indicating the man Jim was holding. 

"This is Blair Sandburg. He's a student here and he's also the one who's been cleaning my house." Jim began to explain. "It was the university killer, Simon. God, if I hadn't arrived when I did that bastard would have had Blair, and he would have been dead by morning." Jim shuddered at the thought and held Blair a little more tightly. 

"You sure it's the right guy?" Simon asked. 

"I'm positive. I got a good look at the car he was driving and the license plate number. Simon, we need to get an APB out on that vehicle." 

"All right, Jim, tell me what you have." After taking down the information, Simon called the station to issue the APB. "I'm going to meet the paramedics out front and direct them to you," Simon stated as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. 

"Thanks, Captain." The two men exchanged eye contact then Simon turned and left. 

"Jim, man, I d- don't feel very well." Blair's words were slurred. He shuddered and began to shift anxiously within Jim's arms. 

"Just hang on. The medics are almost here," Jim soothed and tenderly ran a hand across Blair's sweaty forehead. 

* * *

Standing in the hospital's waiting room, Jim stared out the window watching the sun come up. Lost in his own thoughts, he jumped when a warm hand was gently placed on his shoulder. 

Jim glanced back and was met with worried brown eyes. "Oh, hey, Captain." 

"You okay, Jim? It's not often I get to sneak up on you like that." 

"Yeah, I'm all right," he replied wearily, wiping a hand down his face. 

"Why don't we sit down? You look exhausted." 

Jim ignored his captain and instead began to anxiously pace the small room. 

Simon watched Jim walk back and forth a few more times before speaking again. "That wasn't a request. That was an order, Detective." 

Jim stopped and glared at his captain. They stared at each other, neither man backing down, until Jim's shoulder's slumped and he let out a shaky breath. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Jim said, sitting down heavily in a chair next to his friend. 

"Any news on the kid?" 

Leaning forward in his seat, Jim rested his elbows on his knees. "No, nothing yet. I tried getting one of the nurses to tell me something, but was told I had to wait for the doctor. What the hell could be taking so long?" 

"Let me go see if I can find anything out." Simon patted Jim on the back in a supportive gesture and stood up. "Being a police captain must have some kind of pull around here," the big man muttered under his breath, walking away. 

Jim's tired gaze followed his captain as he disappeared around the corner. For a few brief minutes, Jim allowed his thoughts to shift from Blair to Simon. Although he'd never said anything to Simon, Jim was extremely grateful to have the other man as his friend. He was someone that Jim could totally trust and depend on. And Simon had always been there for Jim, no matter what, and was especially supportive through his whole senses problem. 

The sound of approaching footsteps made Jim look up to see that Simon had returned, with the doctor in tow. _Guess being captain does have some pull around here after all, huh, Simon?_ he thought, smiling slightly to himself. 

"Jim, this is Dr. Clarke. He's been treating Sandburg." 

"Doctor." Jim stood, extending his hand toward the physician. "I'm Detective Jim Ellison." 

"Detective," the doctor acknowledged and shook hands with Jim. "Captain Banks says you'd like some information regarding my patient Mr. Sandburg." 

Jim nodded quickly. "Yes, we would. How is he?" 

"He's resting comfortably," the doctor replied. "Detective, you need to understand that I'm only allowed to give out information to immediate family." 

Jim closed his eyes briefly and ran a hand over the top of his head. His patience had just about run out. He wanted information about Blair and he wanted it now but he knew that if he antagonized the doctor he wouldn't get anywhere. Taking a deep calming breath, Jim explained, "As far as I know Blair has no immediate family. His mother's dead and he's never mentioned a father. So, for right now, I'm the closest thing to family that he has." 

"I'm sorry, I really am," the doctor apologized. "But you'll just have to wait until we find someone." 

Frustrated, Jim rose and instead of uttering an angry reply, he turned pleading eyes on his captain asking for any kind of help. 

Simon cleared his throat and pasting on his best convincing smile, said, "Doctor Clarke, someone tried to kill Mr. Sandburg, so he is now in protective custody. Until whoever did this is caught, Detective Ellison is the one who will be guarding Sandburg. Wouldn't it be in your patient's best interest if Detective Ellison knew of his injuries? Besides, we will be subpoenaing your files for evidence." 

The doctor looked from one man to the other then nodded. "All right. Why don't we have a seat over here?" He pointed to some chairs set up in a more private area of the waiting room. 

Once all three of them were seated the doctor continued, "First, I'd like to apologize. Especially to you, Detective. I want you to know that I was only trying to do what was best for my patient." 

"Then we've got something in common," Jim said with a slight smile. "I want what's best for Blair also. I care about him," he added quietly. 

"Yes, I can see that." Dr. Clarke smiled kindly. "Okay, let me give you a run down of Mr. Sandburg's situation and the treatment we're giving him. I received his blood work and he was given a dosage of Mebrobamate." At the blank stares he received from the two policemen, he tried to explain. "It's a sedative-hypnotic drug, similar to a tranquilizer." When he saw the look of panic flash across Ellison's face, he gave his arm a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, detective, Mr. Sandburg is going to be fine. He was lucky he was given just enough to render him unconscious without killing him." 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "So when can I take him home?" 

"He needs to be here at least twelve more hours. I want to monitor him; make sure the IV solution we're using is doing its job. Do you have any other questions?" the doctor asked. 

"What about side effects?" Jim asked. 

"Once the drug is totally out of his system, he'll be fine. He may have a headache and be a bit drowsy for a few days, but there won't be any lasting effects," Dr. Clarke assured. "Is there anything else?" 

"Yes. When can I see him?" When the doctor stood, Jim did the same. 

"Right now if you'd like. He's down the hall. Room 215. If you need to get in touch with me let the nurse know." 

"Thank you, Doctor Clarke." Jim shook the doctor's hand and watched the man disappear down the hall. 

Simon stepped next to Jim and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go see the kid? I'll head back to the station. See what Rafe and Brown have found out." 

"Until we catch this bastard, Blair needs to be protected, Simon," Jim stated. 

"I agree. I assigned you that position. Remember?" 

"Right. Thank you, sir." Jim gave his captain a grateful look. 

Simon nodded gruffly. "Go watch over him. I'll be in touch," he said before leaving. 

* * *

Jim opened the door to Blair's hospital room and quietly walked up to the bed where the student was sleeping. Using his senses, he scanned Blair's vitals, relieved to find that his heartbeat and breathing were close to normal. His eyes roamed over the pale face, then he lightly brushed the back of his fingers along a pale cheek. A soft smile spread across Jim's face and he wondered just when, exactly, Blair had claimed his heart. 

Grabbing a chair, he slid it next to the bed and sat down. Taking Blair's hand, he sat vigil waiting for him to wake up. 

* * *

A few hours later, Jim felt the hand in his start to twitch. He stood and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Blair's eyes slowly open. 

"Hi," Jim said quietly when sleepy eyes met his. 

"Jim?" Blair whispered, his voice rough. 

"That's me." He smiled, rubbing his thumb across the top of Blair's hand. 

Blair looked around the room and cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking. "I'm in the hospital?" 

"Yeah, Chief, but the doctor says you're going to be fine. He's just waiting for the drug to get out of your system and then he'll let you go home." 

"Drugs? What drugs?" Blair panicked, attempting to sit up and groaned at his sudden movement. 

"Easy," Jim soothed. He placed his hands on Blair's shoulders and lowered him back down to the bed. Reaching toward the bedside table, he picked up a glass of water and a straw. "Here, drink a little of this." Jim held the glass while Blair took a small sip. 

"Thanks." Blair rested his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes briefly. "What the hell's the matter with me?" 

"Do you remember what happened?" 

Blair ran a shaky hand over his face. "Um -- Yeah, I think so. I was in my office. I got tired and dizzy and decided to sleep on the sofa I have there instead of trying to drive home. I think I fell asleep, I'm not sure, but I remember opening my eyes and seeing a man standing over me." Blair's breathing began to quicken, his fingers fidgeting with the covers. His eyes suddenly snapped up to meet Jim's. "He grabbed me and tried to pin me down but I did what you said. I fought him. I grabbed a mug that was on the table next to the sofa and I hit him on the head with it. Then I kicked him as hard as I could. I tried to run but everything was spinning and I kept falling-" 

"Shhh. It's okay, Blair." Jim took Blair's hand in his and used the other to caress the soft curls. "Considering you had been drugged, you did a great job getting away." 

"What kind of drugs?" Blair asked his eyes growing heavy. 

"Don't worry, Chief. The doctor said it was like a tranquilizer, so you're going to feel like sleeping until it's out of your system." 

"Okay," Blair said wearily. 

Jim continued to stroke Blair's curls and watched as sleep slowly overtook his Guide. He thought that Blair was asleep when the younger man's eyes opened again and smoky blue eyes met his. 

Blair reached up and lightly touched Jim's cheek. "Thank you for saving my life," he whispered, his lips turned up in a soft smile. 

"You're welcome." Jim smiled warmly. Leaning forward, he placed a light kiss to Blair's forehead before sitting back. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

"Promise?" Blair said quietly, his eyelids already closing. 

"I promise," Jim vowed, listening to Blair's breathing slowly even out into sleep. _I'll be here as long as you need me, Chief, and hopefully that'll be for a long, long time._

* * *

It was late evening when Jim unlocked the door to the loft and ushered Blair inside. Keeping a hand on his shoulder, Jim guided him to the sofa and hovered protectively until Blair was sitting down. He watched with worry as Blair closed his eyes, flopped his head back on the sofa and sighed deeply. 

"You all right, Chief?" Jim asked, concern clearly evident in his voice. 

"I'm okay, Jim. Just a little tired." 

"Are you hungry? Or would you like to take a nap for a while?" 

"I am kind of hungry, but I don't think my stomach could take anything heavy." 

"How about some soup?" 

"Soup sounds good." 

"Okay." Walking into the kitchen, Jim rummaged around in the cupboard, pulling out two cans. "We've got tomato or chicken noodle." 

"Tomato would be great. Could I have some toast and milk with that?" 

"Coming right up." Jim grinned. 

A few minutes later, Jim returned to the living room with their meal. He placed the tray on the coffee table, sat down next to Blair and handed him a bowl of soup. They ate quietly for a little while until Blair broke the silence. 

"So, what happens now?" 

Jim turned and faced his friend. "Simon has an APB out on the car that I saw and he's waiting for information to come back on the license plate number. He'll get in touch with me as soon as he hears anything. So, until we catch this guy, you're under protective custody and you'll stay here with me." He heard the sudden spike in Blair's heartbeat and gave him a light pat on his knee. "Don't worry, Chief, I won't let anything happen to you." 

"No, it's not that. I know you'll protect me. I just --" 

"Just what?" Jim asked. He tried to read the different emotions that rushed through Blair. Fatigue. Worry. A small hint of arousal. But it was the sudden spike of anxiety that stuck most in Jim's mind. His heart dropped when he realized that it was directed at him. "Look, Chief, if you're not comfortable being here with me, I can have another officer guard you-" 

"No, Jim," Blair interrupted. Placing a hand on Jim's arm, Blair looked up at him. "I want to stay here with you. You're the only one I trust to protect me." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm very sure. Don't mind me; I just need to work out some things in my head." 

Covering the hand that still rested on his arm with his own, Jim asked tentatively, "Who hurt you, Blair?" 

Blair quickly snatched his hand back and looked away, remaining silent. Shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, the student ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I think I'd like to get some sleep now." 

"Blair-" 

"Just leave it alone," Blair snapped. "I'm tired and want to get some rest." 

"Sure, Chief, whatever you want." With a sigh, Jim got up but before he could walk away, he felt a light, warm touch on his arm. Looking down, he watched as Blair took a deep breath before sad eyes glanced up at him. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... it's not something I want to talk about right now, okay?" 

Jim reached his hand out to touch Blair's cheek but pulled back at the last second, not wanting his touch to add any more anxiety. He simply nodded before saying, "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Waiting until Blair was standing steadily, Jim walked toward the small guest room under the stairs, all the while tuning his senses to the man following behind. 

* * *

Dressed in boxers and robe, Jim maneuvered his way around the loft, checking doors and windows to be sure everything was secure for the night. Satisfied, he walked toward the steps that led up to his bedroom. He was halfway up when a sound caught his attention. Pausing, he cocked his head slightly to one side, sending out his hearing. A moan of distress coming from the room under the stairs had Jim turning back around and rushing into the small bedroom. As he entered, he saw Blair twisting and turning restlessly in his sleep, a small sheen of sweat covering his body. Not wanting to startle him, Jim carefully sat down on the bed and without touching, softly called Blair's name. 

With a sudden gasp, Blair sat up in bed, body visibly shaking and breathing harshly. His eyes frantically searched the room until finally coming to rest on Jim's concerned face. 

"You okay?" Jim asked. Allowing himself to touch now that his Guide was awake, he soothingly caressed the trembling shoulders. 

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Blair ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Sorry I woke you." 

"It's all right. I wasn't asleep. I was just heading to bed when I heard you call out." 

Blair hugged his arms around his waist, lightly rocking back and forth in a comforting motion, as though he were trying to get his body to stop trembling. "I- I was back in my office, and he was there and I was trying to get away but this time I couldn't fight back and he had a knife and-" 

"Shhh, it's okay, Chief." Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, pulling him into a comforting, protective embrace against his chest. "You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"I know you won't," Blair whispered, circling his arms around Jim's waist, holding on tightly. "I trust you." 

"I'm glad." Jim smiled, his heart warmed by the admission. He continued the rocking motion that Blair had started, feeling the body in his arms finally begin to relax. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you -- would you stay with me?" Blair asked hesitantly. "I feel safer when you're close." 

Pulling back slightly, Jim looked at him. "Of course. On one condition..." He paused until Blair nodded, then he continued, "We go upstairs to sleep. The bed is bigger and a heck of a lot more comfortable than this futon." 

"You sure you don't mind?" 

"Not at all, Chief. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Releasing Blair, Jim grabbed a pillow and led him up the stairs to his bedroom, all the while trying to ignore the cheering going on in his head at the thought of having Blair in his bed. 

Jim tossed the pillow on the far side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Blair standing at the top step, shifting nervously. He walked over and slipped an arm around the student's waist. "I can hear your heart racing. It's okay, I promise to be a perfect gentleman." 

Blair chuckled slightly and leaned against Jim's side, the tension immediately leaving his body. "Okay," he said, allowing Jim to lead him to the bed. 

"Why don't you sleep on the far side," Jim instructed. 

He watched Blair climb under the covers, shifting until he found a comfortable position. Jim's own heart was racing at the vision of this beautiful man lying in his bed. Taking a calming breath, he removed his robe and placed it on the back of a chair. He turned off the side lamp before sliding beneath the cool sheets to lie on his back. 

"Comfy, Chief?" 

"I'm good. Thanks," Blair replied quietly. 

"Well, goodnight." Jim closed his eyes, doing everything in his power to ignore the pull he felt to grab Blair and hold him in his arms. 

"Goodnight, Jim." 

Jim's body had finally begun to relax when he felt a light touch to his arm. Shifting his weight, he turned to face Blair. 

Blair was lying on his side, head resting on his pillow, with his eyes watching Jim intently. "You feel it too, don't you?" 

"What?" Jim tried to play dumb, but knew exactly what Blair was asking. 

"What ever this -- thing -- this feeling is between us." 

Covering his hand over the one that rested on his arm, Jim nodded. "Yes, I feel it." 

"I think it might have something to do with the Sentinel/Guide stuff I told you about." 

"Yes, I think that's part of it," Jim agreed. "But I'm also very attracted to you, Blair." 

Blair closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened them again, he met Jim's gaze. "I'm attracted to you, too. But I have to be honest here, Jim, what I feel scares the hell out of me." 

"Why?" 

Lowering his eyes, Blair spoke softly, "Because I never again wanted to feel this way for another man." 

"He hurt you that badly?" 

"Yes," Blair admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Jim reached out and gently stroked his fingers through silky curls. "I'm so sorry." 

With a quiet sob, Blair moved forward, wrapping his arms around Jim and burying his face in his chest. Jim embraced him, kissing Blair's head and gently caressing his back. 

"His name was Dean and I loved him. I thought he loved me back just as much. I gave all of myself to him -- well, gave him everything except for one thing." Blair paused, and suddenly seemed nervous. 

When Blair didn't continue, Jim asked, "What didn't you give him?" 

Taking a determined breath, Blair shifted in Jim's warm embrace until he looked directly into his eyes. "For some reason, I could never go all the way." 

"You mean penetration?" Jim pushed back the jealousy he felt at the thought of another person touching Blair so intimately. 

Blair nodded. "I mean, we did a lot of other stuff together but I was always afraid to take that final step -- to give myself that completely over to another man. Dean always said he was cool with it, that he'd wait for me, no matter how long it took." 

"What happened?" 

"Guess he got tired of waiting." Blair laughed bitterly. "The short version? I came home early one day. Found him in bed with my best friend. He said that he didn't love me any more, and that he wanted me to pack my stuff and get out." 

"Oh, Blair." Jim's heart broke for him. He tightened his hold, feeling tremors of anger flow through his friend. 

"It hurt so much, Jim." Blair's voice shook and he laid his head against Jim's shoulder. 

"I know it did, sweetheart." Jim held Blair tight, moving a hand up and down his back in a comforting caress. 

They were quiet for a while, Blair seeming to draw strength from being held by Jim before he spoke again, "I don't want to be sad or think about him anymore and I don't want to fight what I'm feeling for you. I want..." 

"What do you want, Blair?" Jim held his breath. 

"I want to move on with my life. I want to be with you." 

"God, I want that too." Jim smiled, feeling like his heart would burst with the love he felt for this man. "Are you really sure about this?" 

Blair looked up, a beautiful smile on his face, his eyes shining with happiness. "Positive. Even though I'm scared, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I can't explain it, but I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone else. I feel a connection with you and somehow I know you'd never hurt me the way Dean did." 

"I could never hurt you, especially like that. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes for you to feel comfortable enough to be that intimate with me. I'd wait a lifetime for you," Jim pledged. 

"I believe you." Blair smiled brightly 

Returning the smile, Jim gathered Blair close and reveled in the feel of the warm body snuggling against his side. He shivered when he felt warm lips place a light kiss on his neck. When Blair lifted his head to look at him, Jim lightly caressed the side of his face. He sighed happily when Blair closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. 

"I want to kiss you," Jim whispered, brushing his thumb across the full lower lip. 

"God, yes," Blair sighed. 

Jim felt a shudder of excitement rush through Blair when his hand slid to the back of his neck to gently pull him down until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Using his other hand, Jim slid it to Blair's back, fingers stroking up and down, feeling the heated flesh through his t-shirt. He nibbled lightly on the full lips before sliding his tongue across them, asking permission for entrance. Without hesitancy, Blair opened to him. They both moaned when their tongues touched, Jim delighting in the taste he found there. They kissed that way for a while, tongues dancing playfully together. 

Blair leaned his forehead against Jim's, his breath coming out in quick, uneven pants. "God, Jim, I am so turned on right now." 

"Same here, Chief," Jim chuckled, placing a light kiss to his Guide's nose. 

Blair drew back a little. "I want to feel your hands on me. Would you touch me?" 

At that moment, words failed Jim. He was astounded at the trust he saw shining from Blair's eyes. His answer was a simple nod. 

Jim maneuvered Blair until he was stretched out on his back. Taking his time, Jim removed Blair's shirt and boxer shorts, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin as it was slowly revealed. When he finally had the student naked, Jim quickly slid his own boxers down his legs, kicking them over the side of the bed. 

Straddling Blair's thighs, Jim leaned forward. Placing his hands on either side of Blair's head, he dipped down and kissed a path along his neck to his ear and whispered, "I am going to make this good for you. Good for both of us." 

"Yes," Blair hissed. "Please, Jim, show me." 

Sitting up, Jim began to slowly caress the compact body. His fingers slid through soft chest hair to the peaked nipples, fingers pinching and teasing them to hardness. Blair arched up into his touch, encouraging him to do more with a soft moan. 

Moving back up, Jim bent his head, claiming Blair's lips in a deep, passionate kiss then moved lower again to suck and nibble at hardening nipples, feeling the body beneath him arch into his mouth. Trailing a line of kisses down Blair's chest and past his navel, Jim stopped when his lips came in contact with wiry pubic hair. Slowly, he moved his way back up Blair's chest again, placing light kisses on the heated flesh as he went. 

"You are so beautiful," Jim said with a tender smile, meeting Blair's passion filled gaze. He felt his lover's hands slide up his sides and come to rest on the back of his neck, tugging Jim's mouth toward his. They kissed long and hard for a few minutes, taking pleasure in the now familiar feel and taste of one another. 

Stretching out over Blair, Jim covered him with his body, taking most of his weight on his arms. He purposefully aligned their hardened cocks, pressing himself firmly onto Blair and drawing a moan from both of them. Keeping his eyes locked on his Guide's, Jim began to slowly thrust his hips forward, their precum making their erections glide together easily. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair hissed. He closed his eyes, arching up, driving his hips forward. "So good, Jim." 

Blair's movements encouraged Jim, so he quickened the pace, thrusting against his lover faster and faster, their rhythm in perfect sync. Blair's finger's gripped his shoulder's tightly as their motion intensified and suddenly his lover's body shuddered and with a shout of Jim's name, he spurted his completion between their sweaty bodies. 

"I love you, Blair," Jim groaned, and with one final thrust, he threw his head back, crying out his own climax. His arms gave out, and as Jim began to collapse, he shifted his body so that he landed on his back lying next to Blair. 

Trying to get his own breathing under control, Jim turned his head to glance at his lover, who lay with his eyes closed. While Blair's breathing started to settle, Jim realized that his heart rate was still elevated. He considered this for a second before he understood that Blair must be feeling unsettled about the declaration of love that he had unintentionally blurted out moments ago. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Jim rolled to his side to face Blair. 

Blair opened his eyes, but his gaze remained on the ceiling. "Did you mean it?" 

Reaching out, Jim lightly caressed a curly lock of hair, praying that he hadn't messed things up and scared this beautiful man away. "Blair, please look at me." He waited until smoky-blue eyes met his before speaking again. "Yes, I meant it. I can't explain it, but I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you," Jim said, a warm smile gracing his lips, the love he felt for Blair shining from his eyes. 

Blair studied him for a moment, then with a huge grin, launched himself into Jim's arms. Jim caught him and pulled him tightly against his chest, laughing and placing a kiss to the top of his head. "I care about you so much," Blair said quietly, "and what we just shared was... wow... it was amazing but I just can't say it back. At least not yet. I'm sorry." 

With one hand arm wrapped around Blair, Jim used his free hand to gently card his fingers through the long hair. "I meant what I said before. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. You'll say you love me when you're ready." 

"I just need to get some things straightened out in my head." 

"I know," Jim replied and kissed him lightly. 

Smiling, Blair cupped Jim's cheek. "You're an incredible man, James Ellison." He brushed his lips over Jim's then deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside the detective's mouth. They kissed and caressed for a long time, making it a lazy, non-arousing exploration of each other's bodies. 

Blair finally pulled away, laying his head down on Jim's shoulder. "I think we need to clean up a bit or we're going to get glued together." 

Jim laughed and smoothly flipped his lover over onto his back. After pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Jim leaned over him, grabbing the box of wipes he had on the night table. Quickly and efficiently Jim cleaned them both. After tossing the tissues into the wastebasket, he slid back down into bed, maneuvering Bair so that he was lying against his side. 

Blair reached down and pulled the covers over them both. With a contented sigh, he snuggled closer to Jim, placing his head on his chest. "I love when you hold me. I'm glad I decided to stop fighting these feelings I have for you." 

"Me too, Chief." Jim lovingly kissed the top of the curly head. 

"Night, Jim," Blair said sleepily. 

"Goodnight, Blair." With a smile on his lips, Jim rested a hand on Blair's head, fingers tangling themselves in the soft curls. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his lover, relishing the way Blair's fragrance relaxed him. Within a few moments, the tangled bodies, sated and satisfied, drifted off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Something woke Jim, but before opening his eyes he sent out his senses, scanning the parameter of the loft for any signs of danger. When all seemed normal, the Sentinel shortened his exam to his bedroom only. A smile crept across his lips when he realized what the sensation was that had woken him -- it was the feeling of being watched. 

Slowly, Jim opened sleepy eyes to see Blair sitting cross-legged by his side, studying him intently. Jim felt the gaze wander over his body and up to his face. Blair blinked a few times when he realized Jim was awake and watching him. 

"Hi," Blair greeted with a soft smile. 

"Hi yourself. What time is it?" 

Before Jim could move to look at the clock Blair answered, "Six o'clock." 

Jim stretched then rolled to his side, propping his head up on his elbow. "You been awake long?" 

"About half an hour, I guess." 

"You okay, Chief?" Jim asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. 

"I'm fine," Blair quickly assured. "I was just thinking." 

Jim sat up and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Any regrets about last night?" 

"Oh, God, Jim, no. Never," Blair replied adamantly. "I loved everything that we shared last night." Reaching out, he gently caressed Jim's cheek. 

"Good." Grinning, Jim opened his arms. "Come here then." 

A heart-melting smile broke across his lover's face and he quickly moved into Jim's embrace. They rolled back onto the bed, Blair landing on top of Jim. Before Jim could say anything else, his mouth was claimed in a deep kiss. 

"I want to touch you," Blair growled. 

"Whatever you want," Jim answered, his voice breathless and filled with excitement. 

Slowly, Blair began to explore the muscular body, using hands, lips and tongue to explore every inch of the Sentinel. Jim's small moans and cries of pleasure urged Blair to do more. He spread Jim's legs wider apart and moved to kneel between them. Leaning forward, he pressed his hands on Jim's strong chest then skimmed them downward over his now hot sweaty flesh. Blair paused for a second when he came to Jim's erection, and looked up to see Jim's passion filled gaze watching him. With a seductive smile, Blair took Jim's hard cock in his hand, stroking gently from base to tip and back again. 

Alternating now, between soft and hard strokes, Blair used his other hand to lightly roll and squeeze Jim's balls, causing him to shudder and arch beneath the talented hands. 

"Oh, yeah... that's it... so good," Jim moaned, pushing his hips upward into Blair's fingers. "Faster, Blair... harder." 

Acknowledging the request, Blair gripped Jim harder and quickened the pace. Releasing Jim's balls, Blair grabbed his own erection and began pumping his hand in time with the hand that held Jim's cock. They both reached their climax at the same time, crying out each other's names and spilling their seed over Blair's hands. 

"Oh, man." Blair let out a breath and slumped back on his heels, basking in the feel of post-orgasmic bliss. 

"God, that was good," Jim murmured, smiling. 

Blair wiped his hands on the top sheet, also using it to clean Jim then he crawled onto the large body to lie on top of him. He looked down with a sexy little smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "Nothing like a little morning sex to start off the day." 

Jim laughed and leaned forward taking Blair's mouth in a long kiss. Pulling back slightly, he licked his own lips, reveling in the flavor of his Guide's taste that he found there. He was about to dive back in again when his cell phone suddenly rang. Eyes never leaving Blair's face, Jim reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. 

"Ellison." While waiting for the person to answer, Jim kissed the tip of Blair's nose, making his lover smile. 

_"Jim, it's Simon."_

"Hi, Captain." 

_"I'm calling with an update. Rafe and Brown tracked down a name and address from the plate number you got. Guy's name is Victor Tolman. He's got a list of priors a mile long. Some of them aren't very pretty. I have Taggart and Conner staking out his house but so far, the guy hasn't made an appearance."_

"I doubt he'll show. It's too risky." 

_"I'm not taking any chances. I'll keep a watch on the house and there's still the APB out on his car."_

"When you find him, I want in on the arrest, Simon." 

_"You got it. Oh, and I ordered a squad car to keep an eye on the loft."_

"It's not necessary, but thank you, sir." 

_"I'll be in touch."_

Jim switched off his phone, placed it back on the night table and returned his attention to Blair. When he saw the questioning look, Jim explained, "My captain has an ID on the guy who attacked you. They haven't found him yet, but it's only a matter of time before we track him down." 

Feeling a slight shiver run through Blair, Jim pulled him into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Chief. You don't need to worry, we'll get this guy. Let's say we get up, take a shower and make some breakfast." 

"Sounds like a plan." Blair looked up and grinned. "Would it be okay if we went to my place so I could pick up some fresh clothes?" 

"We can do that." Jim tucked a stray lock of hair behind Blair's ear, leaning in for a kiss. "Come on, let's go." Kicking the covers away, Jim took his lover's hand and led him down the stairs to the bathroom. 

* * *

They took a long hot shower together, taking their time to wash one another's bodies. Blair had laughed at Jim, saying the man must have a hair fetish because of the way he seemed to enjoy shampooing his hair, playing with the long curly strands. 

Jim couldn't deny the desire he felt at having a wet, soapy Blair in his arms. So by rubbing their slicked bodies together under the spray of warm water, Jim brought them both to climax. Afterward, Jim had lovingly dried Blair with a soft, fuzzy towel, then carefully combed out the tangles in his hair. 

Now they sat at the kitchen table, happily consuming the eggs and toast that they had prepared together. Blair brought up a forkful of food to his mouth when he suddenly froze, softly cursing under his breath. 

Jim felt more than saw Blair's reaction and he looked up from his plate. "What is it, Chief?" 

"I forgot about the university. I need to call them; let them know what's going on." 

Jim touched Blair's arm as he started to rise. "Sorry, I should have told you earlier. Simon already talked with them." 

"He did? When?" Blair asked, surprised. 

"While you were in the hospital. They agreed to an extended leave of absence until you contact them to let them know otherwise." 

"That was nice of your captain." Blair stood, picking up his plate to bring into the kitchen. "Thank him for me the next time you talk with him." 

Jim placed his dishes on the counter then came up behind his Guide, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You'll have plenty of time to thank him yourself. Simon is a good friend, so he'll be by to visit us quite often." 

Blair turned around in Jim's embrace, sliding his hands up his hard chest and around his neck. Fingers played with the soft stands of hair at the nape of Jim's neck while Blair stretched up and claimed Jim's lips in a lazy kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled sexily, meeting Jim's eyes and licking his lips seductively. 

Jim groaned, not seeming to be able to get enough of this man. Dipping his head, he took those seductive lips in a prolonged kiss. He moved his mouth across Blair's cheek to lick at his neck, using broad sweeps of his tongue to taste his lover's salty skin. They were both breathing heavily when Jim moved back a little. 

"God, what you do to me, Chief." Jim hugged him and felt Blair grin before letting him go. "We'd better get going or else I might end up dragging you back upstairs and then we'll never get to your place." 

Blair laughed. "And that would be a bad thing?" 

With a chuckle, Jim walked past Blair, playfully slapping his ass on his way to the front door. With a yelp, Blair chased after Jim, teasing one another and laughing all the way to the truck. 

* * *

When they reached Blair's apartment, Jim did a quick scan of the area. Only once satisfied that there was no danger present did he allow Blair to get out of the truck. Jim followed him inside the warehouse and down the hallway. As they were approaching Blair's door, Jim suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, positioning the student behind him. Quickly, Jim pulled out his gun, holding it in front of him with two hands. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked quietly. 

"The door is slightly open. It looks like it's been kicked in. Stay here," Jim ordered and cautiously moved forward. 

"Use your hearing," Blair told Jim whisper soft. 

Nodding his acquiescence, Jim sent out his hearing to search for a heartbeat from behind the damaged door. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "It's clear," while he holstered his weapon. The door creaked loudly as Jim pushed it open. He saw the mess about the same time as he heard the soft gasp come from behind him. 

The large living space was a disaster. Blair's belongings lay scattered and broken on the floor. Slowly, the student moved into the room, eyes roaming over everything, a look of disbelief on his expressive face. 

Walking through the living area, past the overturned kitchen table and chairs, Jim stopped next to what had once been Blair's bed. Shivers ran through him when he saw the dozen or so slash marks in the material; a knife lay deeply embedded in the middle of the mattress. Not wanting Blair to see it, Jim returned to his friend's side, conveniently blocking his view. Blair was crouched down next to the overturned coffee table, picking up a picture frame. The wooden frame was broken and when Blair turned it over, Jim could see that the glass had been smashed, leaving a deep gash across the photograph. 

"Damn," Blair whispered with a sigh and stood. He turned, showing Jim the ruined picture. "My mom," he said with a sad little smile. "From just a few years ago. It was the only recent picture I had of the two of us together." 

Jim stepped closer. The portrait showed a younger Blair and an attractive, mature red-haired woman. They had their arms around each other and were grinning happily at the camera. "She's pretty." 

Carefully placing the picture on the sofa, Blair looked up with anger shining in his eyes. "What the hell is going on, Jim? Why would anyone want to do this?" Blair spread his arms out from his sides. 

"I don't know, Chief." Jim placed a comforting arm across his Guide's shoulders, trying to offer comfort. "Let's go outside. I need to call this in and we shouldn't touch anything else." Standing slightly behind Blair, Jim placed a hand on his back, guiding him toward the door. As he passed the sofa, the detective picked up the ruined picture, sliding it into his jacket pocket. 

Once he had Blair sitting safely in his truck, Jim quickly called Simon, giving him a short summary of what happened. Jim tried a few times to engage Blair in conversation, but his lover seemed distracted, only answering in quick, short sentences. Although worried, Jim thought it best not to push Blair, so he left him alone while he waited for Simon to arrive. He heard the car before it came around the corner of the warehouse. Keeping his senses tuned to Blair, Jim approached his captain as he got out of his vehicle. 

"Captain." Jim nodded a greeting. 

"Jim," Simon said. "The forensics team is on their way." 

"It's a real mess in there. Get them to check the knife in the bed." 

Simon looked at Jim with raised eyebrows. "Knife?" 

"Yeah. Big butcher knife in the center of what was once Blair's bed." 

"Shit." Looking toward Jim's truck, Simon asked, "How's the kid holding up?" 

"I got him out of there before he saw the knife. I didn't want to upset him any more then he is already." Needing to work off some of his anxious energy, Jim began to pace in front of Simon's car. "We have got to get this guy, Simon. From the condition of the apartment, Tolman is pissed. I don't think he'll stop until he finishes what he started with Blair." 

"We'll get him, Jim. It's only a matter of time before he slips up and we nail his ass. I'm stepping up patrols on the loft. There will be a car stationed outside at all times." 

"Good." Reaching into his pocket, Jim pulled out the damaged picture and passed it to his captain. "Can you get this to Jake Mansfield? See if he can repair it for me." 

Simon glanced at the picture before looking questioningly at Jim. 

"It's his mom. She died just over a year ago," Jim explained. 

Simon glanced at Blair before looking at the photo again. "We'll get it fixed," he said confidently. "Now why don't you take Sandburg home. I'll let you know if Forensics comes up with anything." 

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and once Blair's apartment is clear, would you mind finding some of his clothes and dropping them by the loft?" 

"Sure thing. I'll come by later on." 

"Thanks," Jim replied with a smile then turned and quickly walked back to his truck. 

* * *

Blair was quiet on the drive back to the loft, still trying to process what had happened to his apartment -- to his life. Even though he had his back slightly turned to Jim and was staring out the passenger window, Blair could feel the worried glances sent his way every few minutes. He couldn't help but smile when he felt a warm hand lightly rest on his thigh and squeeze gently. The mild tingle that always seemed to pass between them when they touched surged through him. He knew Jim was worried about him, so he placed a hand on top of Jim's and turned in his seat to face his Sentinel. 

"I'm fine, Jim. You don't have to worry." 

Jim took his eyes off the road briefly to glance at Blair. "I can't help but worry about you, Chief. I..." 

"What?" Blair asked when Jim didn't continue. 

"Never mind," Jim said quietly, keeping his eyes straight ahead. 

"No, I want to hear what you were going to say." Blair slid his hand under Jim's, palm up, and laced their fingers together. "It's okay, you can say it." 

"I worry because I love you." 

Blair closed his eyes for a second and smiled, reveling in the warmth that touched his soul at Jim's words. He slid across the seat, moving closer to his lover, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to ever be afraid to say you love me, okay? I like when you say it, it makes me feel loved and cared for and protected." 

Placing a quick gentle kiss to Blair's temple, Jim answered him with a smile, "Okay, Chief, then I'll have to say it more often." 

Blair laughed and turned his head to kiss Jim's cheek. "Thank you, Jim." 

"For what?" Jim asked as he pulled the truck into his parking space in front of the loft. 

"For everything. For watching out for me and keeping me safe. For knowing when not to push me to talk and letting me work things out in my head. For making me feel loved and needed and wanted again." 

Blair placed his hands on either side of Jim's face and claimed his lips, kissing him deeply. They moved apart, each man breathing a bit heavily, happy smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Come on, let's go inside. I'd rather ravish you in the privacy of our own home," Blair said playfully and got out of the truck. 

As they walked across the street, Jim took hold of Blair's hand. "It is, you know." 

"What is?" Blair asked, confused. 

"The loft. It's your home, too. If you want it to be." Jim held the main door open for Blair, letting him go through first. The elevator wasn't working so they took the stairs. 

Blair waited for Jim to unlock the door to the loft and once it was firmly shut behind them, he threw his arms around his lover's waist, holding onto him tightly. Blair smiled when he felt strong arms embrace him, pulling him tight against the muscular chest. 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"It's just -- I never expected to find someone so amazing after the disaster of my last relationship." 

"You're pretty amazing yourself." 

Blair snuggled closer, tucking his head under Jim's chin. He sighed happily when he felt his sentinel lightly rub a cheek against the top of his head. 

"Yes," Blair murmured into the warm chest. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Blair grinned brightly. 

"You're absolutely sure?" Jim asked, his knuckles lightly caressing Blair's cheek. "I don't want you to feel pressured." 

Taking the strong hand, Blair turned it over, placed it back on his cheek and nuzzled into the palm. "You know I care about you, Jim, and I want to be with you, so, yes, I'm absolutely sure." 

Smiling, Jim nodded while sliding a hand to the back of Blair's neck, pulling him closer. Blair tilted his head back for a kiss. Warm lips met his for a sweet, gentle kiss, then his lover took his hand and lead him over to the sofa where they sank onto the comfortable cushions. 

"You're tired. Why don't you take a nap while I watch some TV?" 

"You can sense that?" 

"Yes, my senses can detect the fatigue in your body," Jim explained, wrapping an arm around Blair's shoulder 

"That is so cool." Blair snuggled into Jim's side, resting his head on his shoulder. As he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep, a sudden realization passed through him. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time -- peace. Even with the threat of danger that was part of his life at the moment, Blair felt at peace -- he felt like he had finally come home and it was a wonderful feeling. 

* * *

Blair slept the remainder of the morning on the sofa. After he woke up, Jim made them lunch and as soon as the dishes were cleaned and put away, they snuggled together on the sofa again. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching TV, chatting and making out. 

Blair sighed happily as they moved apart from another of their kissing sessions. "Man, you're a great kisser." 

"Uh, thanks. I like kissing you." Jim claimed Blair's lips once again. 

Jim felt Blair's fingers slide up his chest and slowly begin to undo his shirt buttons. His shirt was then efficiently removed and he groaned when his nipples were rubbed and pinched gently. "You starting something here, Chief?" he asked, arching into the touch. 

"Absolutely," Blair purred, straddling Jim's muscular thighs. 

With a hungry gaze, Jim watched as his Guide's shirt was slid from his shoulders and tossed to the floor. Hands pushed on his chest and he willingly lay back on the sofa. His breath quickened as sure fingers went to his belt. Nimble digits were just about to undo it when there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh, man," Blair groaned in disappointment. 

Jim rested his hands on Blair's hips. "It's Simon. I told him to drop by with some of your clothes." 

"He's got lousy timing," Blair muttered. Standing, he picked up their shirts, tossing Jim his own. 

"Coming, Simon," Jim called. He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it while he walked up to Blair. Cupping his face, Jim kissed him, then whispered hotly into his ear, "We'll continue this once Simon has left." He smiled when he felt Blair shudder, his senses picking up the scent of desire. 

An impatient knock made them break apart and Jim went to the door. 

"Hi, Simon," Jim greeted, closing the door behind his captain. 

"It's about time," Simon grumbled. "Thought you were going to leave me standing out there all night." 

"Sorry, sir," Jim smirked and motioned him into the living room. "Blair, this is my captain, Simon Banks. Simon, this Blair Sandburg." 

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Banks." Blair held out his hand and the two men shook. 

"Good to meet you, too, Sandburg. I brought some of your clothes with me." Simon indicated the large bag that he had placed near the door when he had entered the loft. 

"Oh, great. Thanks man, I appreciate it." Blair went to the bag, glancing into it before picking it up. 

"Hey, Chief, why don't you go put your things upstairs." Big blue eyes looked from Jim to Simon and back again, and Jim could sense Blair's hesitancy. "It's okay, Blair. Go on up." 

"Okay." Blair quickly ascended the stairs. 

"Something you want to tell me, Jim?" Simon grinned. 

Jim returned the smile. "We're together." 

"Together? As in..." 

"I love him," Jim explained. He wasn't worried about Simon's reaction to him being in love with a man. When they had become friends, the detective had told him that he was gay, and Simon never had a problem with it. 

"How does Sandburg feel?" 

"He's been hurt in the past, so he's being careful, but he is in love with me, he just can't say it yet," Jim said without a shred of doubt in his voice. 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"My senses don't lie. They tell me he's in love with me," Jim simply stated. 

"Ah. Can't argue with that, can we?" Simon chuckled. "I hope it works out for you -- for both of you. You know I'm behind you one hundred percent." 

"I know, I never doubted it. You're a good friend." Jim patted Simon on the back. 

The captain cleared his throat. "Okay, back to business." He glanced around to make sure Blair was still upstairs and kept his voice low when he spoke, "There were no prints to be found in Blair's apartment." 

"The knife?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing on that either. Sorry, Jim." 

"The bastard is really beginning to piss me off," Jim hissed angrily. "How the hell are we supposed to nail him if we don't have any evidence to put him away?" 

"Can Sandburg ID him?" 

Jim shook his head. "We talked earlier today. He doesn't remember what the guy looked like. And we both know that my testimony about seeing him at the scene won't even get him a night in jail." 

"Damn. I think it's time to check the inside of Tolman's house," Simon stated. 

"Think you can get a warrant?" 

"Are you doubting me, Detective?" Simon raised his eyebrows. 

Jim tried to hide his smirk. "No, sir. Not at all." 

"Good." Simon gave a short nod and clamped down on the unlit cigar between his teeth. "I'd better head out, get that warrant started." They both turned at the sound of Blair coming back down the stairs. 

"Everything okay?" Blair asked, moving to Jim's side. 

"Everything's fine, Chief. Simon's going to get a warrant to check out Tolman's house." 

"Do you think it was this Tolman guy who trashed my place?" Blair inquired. 

"The odds are pretty high that it was," Jim answered. 

"I'll be in touch, Jim," Simon said, heading for the door. 

"Excuse me, Captain," Blair called. When Simon paused, Blair walked over to him. "I just wanted to thank you for calling the university and taking care of things for me over there." 

"Not a problem, kid." With a grunt and a wave, Simon quickly walked through the door, closing it behind him. 

Blair turned to Jim, a slight frown on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, seemingly confused at Simon's brisk exit. 

"He likes you." Jim grinned. 

"He does?" 

"Yep." 

"It sure didn't seem that way." 

"Simon can be a bit gruff, but don't worry about it, Chief, he treats all the people he likes that way." 

"I'd hate to see the way he treats the people he doesn't like." 

"Now that can be scary," Jim chuckled, locking the front door. "Trust me on this, he likes you." 

"Okay, man, whatever you say." Blair still didn't sound convinced as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging around for something to eat. 

Coming up behind Blair, Jim wrapped his arms around him. "You hungry, lover?" he whispered into Blair's ear then nuzzled his neck, feeling him shiver. 

Blair quickly closed the fridge door and leaned back into Jim's embrace. "I'm always hungry for you," he breathed huskily, turning in Jim's arms. When Jim claimed his lips, Blair groaned and leaned into the kiss, pulling his lover closer, rubbing against the hard body. 

Having thoroughly explored Blair's mouth, Jim inhaled deeply, scenting the musky aroma of desire. "Want to go upstairs?" At Blair's nod, Jim took his hand and led the way through the living room, turning out lights as they went. 

Once upstairs, Jim turned on some quiet music and lit a few candles. He stepped up to his guide, pulled him close and began to move them slowly to the soft ballad that played on the radio. 

"This is nice," Blair said, sighing softly. 

"Mmmm," Jim answered, his hand stroking up and down Blair's back as they swayed together. 

Between kisses, they lovingly undressed each other until both men were naked. Blair's eyes roamed appreciatively over Jim's body then came to rest on his face. The candlelight flickered in his lover's dark blue eyes and Jim's heart skipped a beat at the love and desire he saw shinning back at him. 

"I love you." Blair smiled warmly as he gazed into Jim's eyes. "With all my heart and soul." 

Jim blinked hard, his face reflecting his surprise. As Blair's words began to sink in, a bright grin spread across his face and he pulled Blair into a loving embrace. He laughed happily and began to place small kisses on every part of the beautiful face. 

"I love you, too, Blair." Jim's eyes shone brightly with emotion. 

Moving closer, Blair murmured into Jim's ear, "Then show me." 

"Blair?" Not sure exactly what Blair was asking, Jim shifted a little to meet his eyes. 

"I'm ready now. I want you to make love to me -- all the way. Want to feel you inside me," Blair whispered huskily. 

Jim's heart accelerated at the thought of making love to this amazing man but before he could say anything, Blair wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to claim his lips in a prolonged kiss. 

When they parted, Jim smiled tenderly, stepped back and reached down. Placing an arm under Blair's legs, Jim lifted him up into his arms, holding him close to his chest. He turned and moved to the bed. Using one leg, he knelt on the mattress and gently placed his lover in the center. 

Lowering himself, Jim carefully covered Blair's body with his own. He smiled before capturing his lover's willing mouth in a deep, loving kiss. Guiding their bodies, Jim maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides facing one another. He slid his hand down Blair's side to his hip then back up again, gently caressing the soft skin. 

Reaching out, Blair cupped Jim's cheek, stroking his thumb across his lower lip. "God, Jim, this feels so right, doesn't it?" 

Jim nuzzled the side of his face against the warm palm. "It definitely does, sweetheart." 

"I think I wanted you from the moment I met you, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself," Blair confessed. He smiled and kissed Jim gently. "I'm not afraid anymore," he whispered. 

"I'm glad." Moving forward, Jim took Blair's mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. He teased his tongue against the moist lips and when they parted, Jim slipped inside. Blair's pleasurable moan rippled through him, going straight to his groin and within seconds he was hard. "I want you," Jim growled softly. 

"Yes." Blair panted, running the tip of his tongue over his upper lip. "I want to see your face when we make love. Is that okay?" 

"Whatever you want," he whispered huskily and took his lover's mouth again 

Jim's senses were so tuned to Blair that he knew every sensitive spot that would have his lover trembling with need. He moved with precision, stroking and caressing Blair's body until they were both sweating and panting with desire. 

Blair arched into Jim's hands and lips as they caressed every inch of the beloved body. With a long, soft moan Blair said Jim's name in a breathless whisper. Once again, Jim moved his mouth to a taut nipple, sucking hard, causing his lover to cry out in pleasure. 

"Please, Jim, I need you," Blair groaned. 

"Okay." Jim smiled tenderly and moved in for a short, sweet kiss. "I need to get you ready first." He leaned toward the bedside table and sliding the drawer open, took out the tube of lube. Lying next to Blair, Jim placed a hand on the hair-covered chest. His fingers caressed in small circles and Jim gave his lover a tender affectionate smile. "Are you nervous?" 

Blair lowered his eyes for a second. "Yeah, a little." 

Jim tucked an errant curl behind his lover's ear before brushing the tips of fingers up along his soft cheek. "We'll take it slow and if there's anything that feels uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?" 

"Okay," Blair softly agreed. 

Jim took Blair in his arms and bent down to kiss him long and hard. Blair arched into the kiss, pressing their mouths together, deepening the kiss even further. When they finally separated, Jim moved down to kneel between his lover's legs. 

Starting at Blair's knee, Jim slid his hand up along his thigh and hip until he came to his hardened penis. He stroked lightly, running his fingers up and down the shaft. Wrapping his hand around it, he began rubbing in long, smooth strokes. 

With a gasp, Blair threw his head back, body arching and shuddering. "Oh, man," he groaned and pulled his knees up toward his chest, opening himself fully for his lover. "More. Please, Jim." 

"God, you look so incredible," Jim whispered. 

He ran his hands over Blair's ass and lovingly massaged the warm flesh. Moving his fingers, Jim gently caressed the furry balls then continued lower. He heard Blair's sharp inhale of breath when his index finger lightly rubbed against the soft pucker. Encouraged by the soft cries of pleasure, Jim dipped his head down. He replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue and licked lightly at the edges of Blair's hole. 

"Oh, God!" his Guide shouted, a shudder rocking through his body. "I love you," Blair said softly. 

Jim crawled up the compact body until they were face to face then swooped down to claim the luscious mouth in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid back and forth, slowly moving together in a gentle caress until Jim pulled back. "I love you, too, sweetheart. You okay?" 

"More than okay." Blair smiled. "What you did before -- with your tongue -- no one's ever done that before. It felt incredible." 

Jim kissed that incredible mouth again before asking, "You ready for more?" 

"Oh yeah," Blair answered in a rough whisper. 

"Let's get you a bit more comfortable." Taking one of the pillows, Jim positioned it under Blair's hips. "Better?" 

Blair nodded then planted his feet on the bed, spreading his legs wide. 

Jim's breath caught in his throat at the site of his lover laid out on his bed, so completely exposed. Never in his life had he ever seen anything more beautiful or more erotic. Starting at Blair's face, Jim kissed and licked his way back down his body. He sat back on his heels and taking the lube, coated one finger. Jim touched the hole and slowly began to massage back and forth against the opening. Blair's soft little moans of pleasure compelled Jim to continue, so with a light push, he eased his finger inside. 

"Ohhh," Blair moaned loudly, "Feels so good." 

Moving his finger in and out, Jim purposefully slid in deeper with each inward motion. All his senses were tuned to Blair and when he heard his lover groan, he knew it was from pleasure, not pain. After a few moments, he removed his finger and coated two digits generously with lube. He continued to monitor Blair for any signs of discomfort as he carefully pushed his fingers inside. Scissoring them, Jim started a gentle rhythm to stretch the tight passage even further. 

Satisfied that Blair was stretched enough, Jim withdrew his fingers, and quickly coated his cock with the slick gel. "I love you, Blair," he breathed huskily. Pressing the head of his penis against Blair's center, Jim carefully began to push forward, sliding into his lover's body little by little until he was all the way inside. 

"Oh, Jim," Blair whispered, his voice full of emotion. "I never expected it to feel like this. It's incredible" 

Dropping his body forward, Jim placed his hands on either side of Blair's head. "It gets even better." With a loving smile he captured the alluring mouth with his own in a long, gentle kiss. He slowly thrust his hips forward and started a gentle rocking motion. 

His lover wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and lifting his legs, he brought them around Jim's waist. He pushed back to meet Jim's strokes and surrendered his body to Jim's sweet ministrations. 

Giving in to the demands of their bodies, Jim thrust faster and harder, angling his cock so it would push against Blair's prostate. With a cry of pleasure, Blair arched his back, fingers digging into the Sentinel's shoulders. Jim continued thrusting back and forth until he felt his climax building. He reached down between them and took the sweat slick cock in his hand and began pumping in time with their rhythm. 

"Jim!" Blair cried out and with a strangled moan, threw back his head as his orgasm raced through his body. 

The sudden intense connection Jim felt flow between them was almost overwhelming. He had never known he could feel so entwined -- body and soul -- with another person. 

With one more final thrust, Jim shouted Blair's name and climaxed, filling his lover with his hot seed. 

* * *

Jim smiled at his sleeping lover as he slipped from the bed. Not wanting to be away from Blair for very long, he hurried down the stairs to the bathroom, soaked a washcloth in warm water then quickly made his way back up to his bedroom. Approaching the bed, Jim sensed that Blair was now awake even though his eyes remained closed. Jim slid back onto the mattress, placed a soft kiss to the luscious lips, then using the cloth wiped the semen away from Blair's stomach and flaccid penis. He threw the cloth on their pile of discarded clothes, lay back down and maneuvered Blair until he was snuggled against his side. 

With his head resting on Jim's shoulder, Blair finally opened his eyes. Using an index finger, he drew lazy circles around Jim's nipples. "I didn't know," he whispered softly. 

"Didn't know what, sweetheart?" 

Blair smiled at the endearment. "I didn't know it could be like that between two people. It was amazing." He shifted so that he could look up into Jim's eyes. "I feel so connected to you." 

"I feel the same way." Jim smiled tenderly and lightly caressed the side of Blair's face with the back of his fingers before kissing him gently. 

"I love you so much." Blair grinned happily. 

"I love you, too, baby" Jim slid his hand down Blair's back to gently massage his buttocks. "You okay? Not too sore?" 

Blair wiggled his butt as though testing to see how he felt. "I'm okay. Maybe just a little tender." 

"I tried not to hurt you," Jim said with a tinge of guilt in his voice. 

Blair shifted onto his knees and framed Jim's face in his hands. "Jim, man, you did not hurt me. It's going to be great feeling that little ache every time I move, knowing you put it there. Knowing that it was your making love to me that put it there. Thank you for making is so amazing for me." He smiled brightly, then dipped his head, kissing Jim passionately. "Mmmm," Blair moaned and stretched out over Jim, deepening their kiss. 

He was just about to flip Blair over and learn every inch of his lover's body all over again when the sudden ring of the phone broke their intimate atmosphere. When Blair didn't stop kissing him, Jim had to mumble around the warm wet lips, "I should get that." 

"No," Blair whispered and continued the kiss. "Don't want to stop kissing you." 

Jim chuckled then gently moved Blair back so he could reach for the phone. "Ellison." 

_"Jim. It's Simon."_

"Hi, Simon." Jim grinned when he heard Blair complain about how much Simon really needed to work on his timing. 

_"We found Tolman's car. He's holed up in a sleazy motel on the edge of town. I haven't sent anyone in yet. I know you wanted in on it."_

"So he's inside?" Jim asked. 

_"Yes, the television is on and we can see his reflection through the curtains,"_ Simon explained. _"And Jim, we checked Tolman's place. There's plenty of evidence there to put him away for a very long time."_

"Good. I'm on my way." 

_"It's the Seymour Motel. You know it?"_

"I know where it is. I'll be there in twenty minutes," he told his captain before quickly hanging up. "Simon's got the guy. He's in a motel out on Woodward Avenue. I want in on the arrest, Chief, but I don't want to leave you alone." 

"It's okay, Jim. You need to do your job. That squad car is still watching the loft, right?" At Jim's nod, he continued, "So there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." Sliding off the bed, Blair took Jim's hand and pulled him up. Blair quickly slid into Jim's robe then started passing him his clothes. 

Within a few short minutes, Jim was dressed. He was about to head down the stairs when he turned and tugged Blair into his arms. "I'll get this bastard. Then you won't need to worry about him any more." 

"I know you will." Pulling back slightly, Blair kissed him then ushered him down the steps. 

Quickly, Jim retrieved his gun and badge and pulled on his leather jacket. His body was tense with the battle that was waging within him. Jim's protective instincts were screaming at him to stay and keep Blair safe but he knew that if they caught this guy, then Blair would finally be free of the man's threats. His Guide's voice and gentle touch pulled Jim back from his deep thoughts. 

"Go on, Jim. Simon's waiting." 

With a nod, Jim walked to the door. Before opening it, he turned and met Blair's gaze. "Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone. Understood?" 

"Okay," Blair said quietly. 

"I love you." Jim kissed him before turning quickly to open the door. He closed it behind him and paused until he heard Blair's shaky voice whisper, "I love you, too," and the sound of the lock turning. Only then did he force himself to walk away. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jim arrived at his destination. He circled the block until he found Simon, Rafe and Brown waiting for him half a block away from the motel. Parking behind his captain's vehicle, Jim jumped out of the truck, hurried up to the unmarked police car and slid into the backseat next to Rafe. 

After acknowledging the other two detectives with a curt nod, he asked Simon, "What have you got, Captain?" 

Simon turned slightly in his seat. "He's in room five. Conner and Tom Ackerman are staked out across the street from the motel. They've reported that Tolman is still in there." 

"Good. Let's go." Jim retrieved his gun from his holster and opened the car door, stepping out into the darkened street. 

The four men stealthily made their way to the front of the motel and were met by Megan and Ackerman as they neared the door to room number five. When Jim approached, he dialed up his sight and saw the outline on the curtains of a figure sitting down near the room's window. He dialed up his hearing to listen to Tolman's heartbeat and knew instantly that something was wrong. He stopped dead in his tracks making Simon bump into him. 

"Ellison!" Simon hissed. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Something's not right." 

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked, clearly irritated. 

Jim turned and whispered, "There's no heartbeat." 

His captain frowned and looked toward the motel. "But we can see him inside." 

"All I can tell you, sir, is that there's no heartbeat and I don't smell any blood." The back of Jim's neck suddenly tingled with apprehension and his protective instincts screamed at him to get back to his Guide. "We need to get in there now." 

Not waiting for his captain's permission, Jim rushed toward the motel room. He kicked at the door and it burst open, the frame splintering on impact. With his gun raised, Jim entered the room and froze, staring at the figure on the chair. Rafe, Brown and Simon came in immediately after and Jim didn't need to look at them to know that they were staring as well. 

Sitting in a chair positioned in front of the curtained window was nothing more than a blowup doll wearing a wig. A sudden dread filled Jim and he knew that he had to get to Blair. "Shit," he swore under his breath. Turning, Jim rushed past the three men. "We need to get to the loft. Now!" 

"We'll be right behind you, Jim," Simon said. "Conner, call forensics and have them secure this place." Hurrying toward his car, he said, "Brown! Rafe! You're with me!" 

Running down the street toward his truck, Jim pulled out his cell phone and quickly hit the speed dial for his home number. "Dammit," he cursed loudly when he heard the busy signal. Jim hit the off button and shoved the phone back into his coat pocket. Panic was beginning to set in with the knowledge that something was very wrong. And he knew that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Blair. 

Jim flung open the truck's door and not bothering to holster his weapon, quickly clicked on the safety and placed it on the front seat. He pushed his key into the ignition and threw the truck into drive. Hitting the accelerator, Jim prayed that luck was still on his side and that he'd once again get to Blair on time. 

* * *

After Jim had left, Blair had paced the loft, oddly feeling both totally exhausted and yet wide-awake. Jim had only been gone a few minutes, but Blair felt the loss of his Sentinel's presence. A wave of uncertainly mixed with vulnerability washed through his body, causing him to shiver. Crossing his arms over his chest, Blair briskly rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms trying to warm himself. When that didn't work, he grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa. With trembling hands, he wrapped it around his cold body wishing it was Jim's strong, warm embrace enfolding him instead of the blanket. 

Yawning widely he sat down on the sofa, curling up on his side on the cushions. He pulled the robe he wore close to his face and breathed deeply. Inhaling Jim's scent, which still lingered on the soft material, comforted him and made him feel safe. It was enough to ease his anxiety and soon Blair felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Without opening his eyes, Blair rolled onto his back and suddenly felt a presence in the room with him. Thinking it was Jim who had come home and hadn't wanted to disturb him, Blair smiled sexily and said huskily, "You should have woke me up, we could have finished what we started earlier." 

"Oh, I definitely plan to finish what I started," sneered a rough, unfamiliar voice. 

Blair's eyes flew open, his head snapping in the direction of the voice. Sitting in the yellow chair across from the sofa was a man and as Blair scanned the face, recognition suddenly hit him full force -- like a punch to his gut. It was the man who had attacked him at the university. 

Denial raced through Blair and he had a hard time accepting how this could be happening. Jim and Simon were supposed to be arresting this guy. _I thought I'd be safe._ The denial was quickly replaced with terror at the sudden thought that something might have happened to Jim. He sat up and doing his best to keep his voice from trembling, demanded, "Where's Jim?" 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about him. I've got those stupid cops chasing their tails on the other side of town." He laughed evilly and stood up. 

When the man rose, Blair panicked. Before Tolman could move closer, he jumped over the back of the sofa, using it as an obstacle between them. 

"It'll be a long time before they figure out what I'm up to and by then, you'll be mine." Tolman took a few steps forward, brandishing a knife. 

When Blair saw the knife, he inadvertently gasped. Tearing his eyes away from the weapon, he glanced into Tolman's face and could see the man's pleasure at his obvious fear. Moving slowly, Tolman walked around the sofa and stopped next to the wooden pole at the end of the kitchen counter. 

As Tolman approached, Blair stepped backward, his mind racing, trying to think of a way to escape; to run for help. Not wanting to waste time and energy screaming for help, he glanced to his right. The double doors to the spare room were just a few feet away. There was an emergency exit in that room, he knew, and he considered his next step. This might be his only chance for escape. 

"I think it's time for you and me to get better acquainted before I use this." Tolman held up the knife and with a gleam in his eyes, stabbed it into the side of the wooden pole, leaving it imbedded in the wood. 

It was the break that Blair had been waiting for. The second that Tolman's eyes shifted to the knife, he took off running. He was at the fire escape door, had the lock flipped, and was just about to the fling the door open when he was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around him, pinning his own arms to his sides and he was quickly ripped away from his only escape. 

"No!" Blair screamed and began to fight back, kicking and thrashing as hard as he could. His struggles were useless; Tolman's large size and superior strength quickly subdued him. 

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me again," Tolman growled. He flung Blair roughly onto the bed and in a rapid move flipped Blair onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning Blair's hands above his head. Tolman leaned forward and bringing his face close to Blair's, whispered, "Now it's time to have a little fun with you." Using one large hand, he kept the student's arms pinned together at the wrists and used his other to reach between their bodies. He undid the belt to Blair's robe, spreading the material apart and began to run his hand over Blair's chest. 

Blair fought back even harder, trying to dislodge the man above him. He froze instantly when he heard Tolman laugh and say breathlessly, "I love it when you struggle; it turns me on even more." 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Blair felt tears from fear and frustration leak from the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He wished it was all a horrible nightmare and that he'd wake up safe in Jim's arms. At the touch of the unfamiliar calloused hand rubbing across his left nipple, Blair's breathing became frantic, panic setting in and taking control of his body. 

"P- please," Blair begged, opening his eyes to look at his tormentor. "Please, don't do this." 

"You beg so nicely." Tolman's fingers brushed lightly over Blair's lips. "This is going to be so good." 

Blair again closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. Suddenly, thoughts of Jim flashed across his mind and Blair knew he couldn't give up. He had just found the love of his life, someone he wanted to spend forever with and he wasn't about to let this mad man take that away. Anger raced through Blair, giving him a strength he never knew he possessed and he began to fight back. With a yell of outrage, he lifted his legs, and as hard as he could, rammed his knees into his assailant's lower back. Tolman cried out and in a fit of rage, released Blair's wrists and backhanded hard him across the side of his face. Blair's vision grayed briefly and he shook his head to try to clear it. This was the chance that he had been waiting for. With his hands now free, he used them to scratch and claw at the angry face above him. His attacker screamed in pain and fury and Blair grunted in pain when a fist hit him hard in the ribs, stealing his breath. Not sure how much more he'd be able to endure, Blair prayed that somehow he would be rescued. As quickly as that thought passed through his mind, there was a sound of a loud crash, and before Blair knew what was happening, the weight holding him down was gone. 

Blair lay there, breathing harshly for a moment, eyes blinking in stunned disbelief that his prayer had been answered. It took a second for the image of his rescuer to process in his foggy brain. It was Jim. His heart leapt at the knowledge that his lover was alive and the relief that washed through him was so overpowering that it nearly drained him of all his strength. But the sound of a struggle and grunts of pain coming from the living room got Blair moving. With a groan, he sat up and crawled from the bed, making his way out of the tiny room and into the hallway. Dizziness washed through him and he had to stop and lean back against the wall across from the spare room while he wrapped an arm around his hurting chest. 

From this position he could see that it was Jim and Tolman fighting. Jim had the man pinned to the floor and was punching Tolman over and over again. Blair could hear Simon ordering Jim to stop, could see the captain frantically pulling at Jim's muscular arm. But it seemed as though Simon wasn't even there, Jim just kept pounding on Tolman. 

Blair understood that if they didn't stop Jim, he would end up killing Tolman. He wasn't sure if it was the protective instincts of the Sentinel, the detective or just the friend that urged Jim on, but Blair was sure of one thing, he had to do something to stop him. 

Desperate to get to his Sentinel, Blair pushed off the wall and took a step forward, but could go no further. The dizziness returned once again, and he could feel his body begin to shake. The shock of what he had just been through, of what Tolman had almost done to him, was finally setting in. His face ached, and the pain in his ribs from being punched made him gasp for breath. Blair's legs shook and finally gave out. Falling back against the wall, he slowly slid down to the floor. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes. 

"Jim, please," he called in an unsteady voice. "I need you." 

In less than a heartbeat, Blair felt a light touch to the side of his face and without opening his eyes, knew it was the palm of his lover's hand stroking his cheek. He sighed in relief and gratefully leaned into the touch, absorbing the comfort and warmth of the caressing fingers. His eyelids slid open, his gaze coming to rest on Jim's face. Seeing the worry there, Blair lifted a shaky hand, running it gently back and forth along Jim's jaw. 

"I'm okay." Blair tried to get up, but a small groan escaped his lips when the room began to spin. Sitting back down, Blair closed his eyes and immediately felt hands gently skim over his body. 

"No you're not. You're hurt." 

In one swift, graceful movement, Jim scooped Blair up into his arms, holding him close. Wrapping his arms around his Sentinel's neck, Blair held on as he was carried up the stairs and gently laid down on the bed. The mattress dipped as Jim sat down, his fingers lightly testing the bruising area on Blair's face. 

"God, Chief, I've never been so scared in my life. I knew Tolman was here and I didn't think I'd get to you in time," Jim said, his voice trembling with emotion. 

"I thought..." Blair's voice caught in his throat and a single tear tickled down his face. "I thought he killed you." 

Jim wiped away the tear before taking Blair in his arms and hugging him fiercely. Blair returned the hug, snuggling into the warm body. "We're okay now." Jim released a deep calming breath. "Tolman is going to jail and he won't be bothering us again." 

"I'm so glad you're all right," Blair sighed with relief. 

"Ditto, sweetheart." Jim kissed him gently. "I need to talk with Simon. Will you be okay up here?" 

"Are you going to have to leave?" Blair felt a bit reluctant but he understood that Jim had a job to do. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Chief. Once I straighten things out with Simon, I'll be right back up." 

"As long as I know you're close, I'll be fine," Blair said with a small smile. 

"Can you remove your robe? I'd like to check your injuries." 

When Blair nodded, Jim helped him carefully remove the robe. Closing his eyes, he relaxed as Jim did a thorough exam. Sure fingers drifted across his body, lingering a little longer on the bruised areas. 

"Everything seems okay. You're ribs are slightly bruised but nothing's broken. I think you also have a mild concussion. How hard did that bastard hit you?" 

"He hit me pretty hard. I do have a headache but I'm fine, Jim. Don't worry." Blair reached up, his fingers smoothing the worry lines on his lover's forehead. 

"I can't help but worry. I love you." 

Blair smiled. "I love you too, babe," he said around a yawn. 

Leaning forward, Jim gently kissed him. "Get some rest. I'll be back in a little while to wake you and give you some aspirin for that headache." 

Jim stood, grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed and gently tucked it around Blair's body and under his chin. Placing his hands on either side of Blair's head, Jim dipped down and claimed his mouth. This time the kiss was a little harder and lasted a little longer. It was almost as if Jim was confirming that it really was Blair in his bed. His Sentinel pulled back, placed a light kiss to his forehead, turned and went back down the stairs. 

Blair watched him go then let out a long, calming breath. He realized that he no longer felt the effects of shock that had overwhelmed him minutes ago, all due to the gentle ministrations from Jim. Closing his eyes, Blair felt his body relax at the soft murmured sound of Jim's voice coming from downstairs. It always amazed him how safe and protected he felt when Jim was near. He smiled thinking of how much he loved Jim and how much he felt that love returned. Sighing happily at the thought of loving Jim forever, Blair quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

With a bottle of water in one hand and a small container of aspirin in the other, Jim hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. Even though he'd had his hearing tuned to Blair the whole time he'd been downstairs and knew that his lover was sleeping, he still wanted -- needed -- to be close to Blair. To be able to touch and hold him as a sort of reassurance that the student was alive and, bruising aside, well. 

Placing the items on the bedside table, Jim sat on the mattress next to his lover. His eyes roamed over the beautiful face which was already starting to show signs of bruising. Anger rushed through him at the thought of Tolman hitting his lover and he wished he could pound the crap out of the guy just one more time. Jim closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath, burying the burning rage he was feeling. Being angry wasn't going to do Blair any good and more than anything he wanted to be a calming presence after everything his Guide had been through. 

With a final deep breath, Jim opened his eyes and was surprised to see sleepy blue eyes looking up at him. His face broke out in a tender smile and he reached out to lightly run the back of his hand across Blair's cheek. 

"I was just coming to wake you up to check on you. I brought some aspirin." After helping Blair into a slight sitting position, Jim snatched up the items on the side table and helped hold the bottle while his lover drank down the pills. 

"Thanks," Blair said with a small smile. He settled back down under the sheets, groaning at the movement. 

"You okay?" Jim asked, worry clearly evident in his tone. 

"Yeah. Just a bit sore." 

"How's the head? Any dizziness?" 

"No, that's fine. I am tired though." 

"That's understandable. You've been through a lot." Jim stood, placing the bottle and aspirin back on the table. Quickly, he removed his clothes, leaving on his boxers before climbing under the covers. "Why don't you lie on your good side? That way I can spoon up behind you and you can lean your weight back against me. It'll help take some pressure off your sore ribs." 

"Okay," Blair replied and did as Jim asked. 

"Better?" Tenderly, Jim kissed the side of his Guide's neck before nuzzling into the soft curls. 

"Mmm. Much." The warm body snuggled a little closer against Jim's chest. 

"Get some rest. I'll wake you again in a few hours. I want to keep an eye on that concussion." His fingers lightly caressed Blair's stomach in small circles and Jim felt his lover relax and soon fall asleep. 

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Jim whispered. 

* * *

A few hours later Blair woke with a start, heart thundering in his ears. Thinking that his rescue was merely a dream, he began to struggle against the arms that were wrapped around his waist. 

"Shhh. It's okay, Blair. It's me," Jim spoke softly. 

Blair relaxed instantly, snuggling back against his lover's strong, warm chest. "I thought it was only a dream... you rescuing me." Suddenly wanting to see Jim's face, Blair carefully turned within the embrace until their eyes met. "I was so scared," he whispered. "He was... he was going to..." Blair swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. 

"I know. It's okay." Jim tightened his hold, pulling Blair even closer. Gently, he rubbed soothing circles across Blair's back, the soft touches a soothing comfort. "He's going away for a very long time. So you don't need to worry about him any more." Jim paused a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry. I should have never left you. I had this feeling that something wasn't right, but I ignored it. I -" With a touch of his fingertips to Jim's lips, Blair stopped him from speaking any further. 

"It wasn't your fault, Jim. You had no idea what he had planned." Blair replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing Jim gently. "I don't blame you for what happened." 

"You don't? But -" 

Blair placed his fingers back on Jim's lips again. "Of course I don't. How could I blame the man who came to my rescue and more than once, I might add? You're my hero." He grinned and heard Jim snort in reply. "Honestly, Jim." Blair became serious. "None of what happened was your fault and if you hadn't arrived when you did... well, I don't even want to think of what would have happened. You did save me -- both times -- and I'll always be grateful to you for getting to me in time. I'll always love you," Blair whispered the last words before capturing Jim's mouth, kissing him long and tenderly. 

"I love you too, Chief," Jim said softly when they broke apart. 

Blair licked his lips, savoring the flavor of his lover that lingered there. "You know what I'd like to do?" 

Jim raised his eyebrows and grinned wickedly. 

"Not `that'." Blair playfully batted at Jim's arm. "Well, at least not right now," he chuckled. "I'd like to turn back around and have you spoon up against me again. I love how safe I feel with your body pressed against my back and your arms wrapped around me. And right now I think that's what I want to feel." 

Jim kissed Blair then maneuvered them until he was snuggled tightly against Blair's back. "Better?" 

"Yes, it's perfect." Blair sighed happily. He was quiet a moment before he spoke again, "Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" A hand lightly caressed over Blair's stomach. 

He hesitated slightly before asking, "How did he get in here? I thought there was a patrol car outside?" 

"Somehow he drugged the patrolmen's coffee. They were out cold when I arrived." 

"Are they okay?" The worry was evident in Blair's voice. 

"They're going to be fine. The drug just needs to wear off." Jim assured. "You don't need to worry." 

"Okay. I'm glad they weren't hurt." 

"I'm glad 'you' weren't hurt." The arms around Blair squeezed gently. "How's the head?" 

"It's good. The pain meds you gave me earlier helped a lot." 

"Good. Why don't we get some sleep and when we wake up, I'll make us something to eat?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Blair said around a yawn, snuggling closer against his lover. 

"Sleep well, Sweetheart." Jim softly kissed Blair's earlobe and soon joined Blair in sleep. 

* * *

It was light outside when Blair next woke up. He rolled onto his side to glance at the clock, noting that it was 9:30 am. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard voices coming from below and he recognized them as Jim and Simon. 

Sitting up, Blair looked around for the robe, finding it neatly draped over the back of the bedroom chair. He stood, snagged the robe and pulled it on, lightly tying the belt around his waist. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the front door close and looked up to see Jim standing near the door gazing at him with a warm smile. 

"Hi, Chief," Jim greeted, moving toward him. Once he was close enough, the Sentinel pulled Blair into a hug. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hi," Blair replied, returning the hug. When Jim moved back slightly, Blair stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. "I'm doing pretty good. Just a bit sore. Luckily he managed to get in only a couple of quick shots. I'm pretty tough, you know." 

"Yes, I know you are," Jim said with a smile. He brushed his fingers through Blair's hair before they kissed again. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I sure did. Especially with you wrapped around me." Blair grinned. "Simon was here early." 

"He dropped off a form so I can write up my report. He'll come by later to pick it up and take your statement," Jim explained. "I've made some breakfast, so why don't you sit down while I dish it out." He kissed Blair on the forehead, then let him go. 

They ate slowly, enjoying one another's company and the simple act of having a nice breakfast together. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Blair stated, after they had finished cleaning up their breakfast dishes. 

"Hang on a sec, Chief. I have something for you." 

When Blair looked toward Jim, he noticed the small manila envelope in his hand. "What's up?" he asked. 

"Here." Jim handed him the envelope. 

Taking it, he glanced up, his forehead wrinkled in curiosity. "What is it?" 

"Open it and find out." Jim grinned. 

Blair opened the flap, shook the paper and a photo slipped into his hands. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide when he saw the picture. It was the one of himself and his mom that he thought was ruined. The photo he held was far from that. It was in perfect condition, not a tear or scratch could be seen. 

"Jim?" Blair looked up, his eyes bright. "How?" 

"A friend of mine, Jack Mansfield, works in the forensics lab at the station. He takes the crime scene photos and also does photography as a hobby. He's a whiz at fixing up old or damaged pictures, making then look like new again. I saw how upset you were when the photo was ruined, so I gave it to Simon and asked him to pass it along to Jake to see if he could repair it." 

Blair stood perfectly still, staring at the picture, his expression unreadable for a second then he looked up at Jim, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "Oh, Jim," Blair whispered in awe. Quickly, he moved to his lover, wrapping his arms around him in a tender embrace. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." 

"I think I know." Jim smiled warmly. Placing his hands on either side of Blair's face, Jim pulled him in for a kiss. 

Blair slid one of his hands up Jim's back to rest at the base of his head. He caressed there for a few seconds then added pressure, pressing them even closer together. Blair soon took control of their kissing, pushing his tongue in deep, exploring every inch of the inside of his Sentinel's mouth. Jim groaned in approval, seeming to enjoy this more aggressive side of Blair. 

Breaking away from the warm, enticing lips, Blair gently pulled Jim's head down a little, kissing a trail to a soft ear. "Join me in the shower," he whispered seductively. 

"God, yes," Jim panted with desire. 

"Good, because I've got plans for you." He smiled sensually. Taking Jim's hand, he led him into the bathroom. 

* * *

Jim entered the bathroom and watched as his Guide closed the door and turned on the shower, the steam quickly warming the room. Blair then walked to the toilet and turned on the small radio that sat on the back of the toilet tank, filling the small room with soft music. Sitting down on the closed lid, Blair looked up at Jim and asked, "Do you trust me, Jim? 

"Of course I do," he answered, his voice tinged with curiosity at the question. 

"Strip." Even though it was said softly, Blair's voice held a slight commanding tone to it. 

"What?" Jim laughed hesitantly, tilting his head a little to one side. 

"Strip," Blair said again. "For me. Please?" 

Big blue eyes blinked beseechingly at Jim. _Oh, God, those eyes,_ Jim groaned inwardly, _How could I ever deny him anything when he looks at me like that?_ He had never done anything like this for any other lover before. Of course he'd gotten undressed in front of them but never intentionally stripping off his clothing in a type of show while being watched. The idea of Blair's hot gaze watching him while he stripped caused Jim's cock to fill and harden. 

"Okay," Jim agreed a little breathlessly. He reached for the buttons on his shirt and quickly began to undo them. 

"Slowly," Blair instructed. "There's no hurry." 

Slowing his movements, Jim undid the rest of the buttons. He slid the shirt from his shoulders, letting it glide down his arms until it fell to the floor. Next he reached for his belt buckle, his eyes never leaving his lover's, as he gradually unfastened the clasp. His heartbeat quickened at the smoldering desire he saw burning in the blue depths. "You really like this," he said quietly, not wanting to break the spell that seemed to have weaved its way around them. 

"Consider it a fantasy of mine." Blair licked his lips, his eyes drifting down to Jim's hands. 

The corner of Jim's mouth lifted in a small smile as he kicked off his shoes and popped open the snap to his jeans. Slowly, he lowered the zipper, then placed his fingers into the top of his pants to guide the material down his legs. When the jeans were pooled at his feet, Jim stepped out of them and using his foot, pushed them to one side. 

Jim reached for his boxers and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. Wanting to make this good for Blair, Jim swayed his hips to the music and little by little slid his boxers down over his hips, freeing his cock. He hissed when the elastic caught the tip of his penis, that sensation alone causing a bolt of pleasure to tighten his balls. With the shorts now removed, Jim took off his socks then stood before his lover, blushing slightly at the intense gaze that traveled over his body. He wondered, a little nervously, what would come next but he absolutely trusted Bair and knew that he'd do whatever his Guide asked. 

"Touch yourself," Blair instructed hungrily. "Use one hand to pinch your nipples and the other to touch your cock." 

Jim swallowed hard, hesitating slightly, but it wasn't because he couldn't do what Blair wanted, it was because he was so hot, his skin so sensitive, that he wasn't sure how long he'd last and he wanted to play out this fantasy as long as his lover wanted. 

"Picture a dial in your head. There's one for each sense," Blair said softly. "Turn your touch down a little." 

It amazed Jim at how tuned Blair was to him, how he knew exactly what Jim had been thinking without him ever saying a word. Trying what Blair suggested, he concentrated and was able to turn his sense of touch down. 

"Jim, we don't have to continue if -" 

"Shhh." Jim interrupted. "Watch me." 

Closing his eyes, Jim slid one hand over his own chest, fingers rubbing and pinching at his nipples. Using his other hand, he skimmed it down over his stomach, through his pubic hair until he could grasp the base of his cock. Slowly, he moved his fingers up to the tip, his thumb rubbing gently over the moist head. He gasped at the pleasure that coursed through him and he tilted his head back, panting loudly. 

Gathering precum onto his palm to use as lubricant, Jim gripped his cock a bit harder. He began to glide his hand up and down his shaft, faster and faster and at the same time he pinched and pulled at his hard nipples. Suddenly he felt his hand that was pleasuring his cock being moved away, then just as suddenly a hot wetness engulfed him. 

"Oh, God!" Jim cried, his hands flying to Blair's head. "Oh yeah, suck me." 

Blair sucked harder and at the same time used his tongue to massage the sensitive spot just under the tip of his cock-head. Holding himself still, Blair moved only his hands around to Jim's buttocks, pushing him forward, indicating that he wanted Jim to fuck his mouth. 

Jim tangled his fingers in Blair's hair, tightened his grip and carefully began moving his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of the moist heat. Blair made small murmured noises, indicating his own enjoyment at what Jim was doing. The sound vibrated through Jim's cock, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. In one final thrust, he exploded, spurting his seed deep inside his lover's mouth, feeling throat muscles contract as Blair drank down his cum. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jim's legs gave out and he felt Blair catch him and lower him to the floor. 

A few minutes later, once Jim's breathing was back under control, he opened his eyes to look at his Guide. "Jeezus, Blair. That was... well, I have to say I've never come so hard in my life." 

"You were incredible, man. Thank you for that." Blair kissed Jim gently. 

"Enjoyed that did you?" he chuckled. "I've never done that before." 

"What? Stripped for a lover?" 

"Yeah." 

"Neither have I." 

Changing position, Jim leaned his back against the door, straightening his legs out in front of him. He then drew Blair to him until his lover was straddling his legs, Blair's erection bobbing against their chests. "You'll have to return the favor sometime." Jim smiled. 

"Anytime you want. I like trying new ideas." Blair grinned, skimming his fingers over Jim's chest. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Chief," Jim groaned but a smile graced his handsome face to show Blair that he was teasing. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked huskily, running the back of his fingers along the top of Blair's erection. 

"I've got plans for that, too," Blair said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

* * *

Blair smiled when he heard the small groan his lover made. "Let's get into that shower," he offered seductively. After helping Jim to his feet and under the warm spray, he removed his robe and joined his lover. 

Pressing his chest to Jim's back, he slipped his arms around the firm body and began placing light kisses across the smooth back. Letting his hands slide from Jim's chest, he grabbed hold of the firm buttocks and massaged gently. He reached for a sponge, squirted some shower gel on it, and rubbed it between his hands until it was full of sudsy bubbles. Starting at Jim's neck, Blair washed across strong shoulders, along each arm being sure to clean each long finger. He knelt down washing up Jim's legs, slowly rising as he moved the sponge over his ass then up to the expanse of his back. When he was finished, he lightly grasped Jim's arms, turning him around 

Adding a bit more gel to the sponge, Blair began the same thorough cleaning of Jim's front as he had done to his back. As he washed the muscular chest, Blair made sure to pay special attention to the nipples. Alternating between, rubbing hard then softly and Jim moaned deeply with approval. Moving lower, Blair washed over the hard abs, hips and thighs before washing the long legs, purposefully ignoring Jim's reawakening penis. Once finished, Blair carefully washed his lover's hair. When he seemed satisfied that all the shampoo and soap was removed, he stretched up, touching his lips to Jim's. 

Blair kissed Jim very gently, brushing his mouth back and forth as he gradually pressed harder. Jim opened to him allowing Blair to slip inside, slowly their tongues slid together. Wrapping his arms around Blair's waist, Jim pulled them closer together and their kissing deepened. 

"I want to be inside you, Jim," Blair panted. "Is that okay?" 

"I'd love that," Jim said softly before he added, "I can see the bruises, Chief." Reaching out, he lightly touched Blair's ribs. "I can feel the damage that prick did to you." 

"Please, let's not think about him. Let's only think about us. Besides, I feel fine, the hot water helped a lot." 

They exchanged a few more kisses before Blair's quiet voice spoke again, "Turn around. Bend over slightly and place your hands flat on the tiles." 

"Fine with me." Jim smiled warmly before turning around. "As long as you promise to take it easy." 

"I won't hurt you." Blair caressed his fingers across Jim's wet back. 

With a laugh, Jim said, "You're the one who was hurt. It's you I'm worried about. Not me." 

"I'm fine, Jim," Blair assured before giving Jim's ass a light squeeze. 

Using a gentle touch, Blair ran hands over Jim's body. The muscles under his fingers trembled as he stroked the strong back and firm buttocks. 

"Spread your legs a little wider," he ordered. 

"Blair..." Jim whispered huskily, immediately obeying. 

"Love you," Blair said softly, running a hand over Jim's left butt cheek before gently pressing it to one side to give him clear access. Dipping his other fingers into the jar of sandalwood oil he had found, Blair used a light touch to spread a thin layer over Jim's hole. When Jim let out a small cry of pleasure, Blair stroked the pucker several times. Jim spread his legs a bit wider and Blair took up the invitation by carefully pressing his slick finger inside. 

Gauging Jim's reactions to his new invasion, when he moaned and pushed back onto the digit, Blair smiled to himself and after a bit of exploration, found what he had been searching for. He lightly rubbed Jim's prostate, making him jerk and gasp with pleasure. 

"More!" Jim said with a moan. "Please, Chief..." 

Blair gently pulled out his fingers and quickly added two more to the slick passage. He held his hand still allowing Jim to thrust back and forth to slowly fuck himself on Blair's probing digits. 

"I need you now, Blair," Jim said, panting harshly while his head dropped between his arms. 

Placing a soft kiss to the middle of his lover's back, Blair withdrew his fingers. After applying a generous amount of the oil to his own cock, he pressed the blunt head against Jim's anus. 

"I love you," Blair whispered. 

Gently, Blair pushed his hips forward and Jim's body opened to him, he slowly slid his cock all the way into the tight, hot tunnel. "God, Jim... feels so good." Leaning over Jim's back, Blair reached around and grasped the Sentinel's slightly flagging erection. He pumped it a few times and as the organ hardened, he began to thrust in and out of his lover. 

Letting go of the cock, Blair shifted until he was upright again, placing his hands on Jim's hips. The change of position altered the angle and with the next hard thrust, the head of his cock brushed across Jim's prostate. 

"Ahhhh!" Jim screamed. "Right there, Chief... right there...don't stop!" 

Once again Blair reached around his lover and his hand joined Jim's on his pulsing cock. With a groan of pleasure, his lover pushed back against Blair, then forward into their hands. Each backward thrust caused Blair to go deeper and deeper until he couldn't tell where he ended and Jim began. It was an incredible feeling of fulfillment, of rightness, it was as though they were one now -- one body, one soul. 

Their panted cries and groans of pleasure filled the small bathroom and with one final long hard thrust from Blair, they climaxed together, screaming each other's names. 

Blair collapsed against Jim's back, his body heaving breathlessly. His arms circled around Jim's waist, hugging him lovingly. 

"Oh, Jim, that was incredible." Blair laughed quietly when Jim's only response was a quiet moan. "I'm going to pull out now," he warned, his voice soft and tender. 

Carefully, Blair withdrew then wiggled around until he was standing in front of Jim. He ran a hand along his lover's cheek to the back of his neck and brought his head down, covering Jim's lips with his own soft ones. In a long lazy kiss, they tasted and explored each other's mouths until Blair moved away. Grabbing some shower gel, he first washed himself before quickly cleaning his Sentinel once again. If he had any worries as to why Jim was being so quiet, Blair didn't voice it. He somehow knew that his Sentinel would talk when he was ready. So, Blair simply maneuvered them out of the shower, dried them both off and wrapped them each in a warm robe. 

Opening the bathroom door, Blair led Jim to the sofa, motioning for him to sit down. He went to the fireplace, lit a fire and wandered into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with two mugs of herbal tea, placed them on the table, then sat down and snuggled against his lover's side. Instantly, a strong arm wrapped around Blair's shoulders, pulling him even closer. He closed his eyes briefly, smiling lovingly when he felt a light kiss placed on the side of his head. 

They were quiet a little while longer then Jim shifted, turning to meet Blair's eyes and the love he saw shining in the pale blue eyes took Blair's breath away. "I'm sorry I'm being so quiet," Jim said. "It's just... I'm not very good with words, so I've been trying to work it through in my head what I want to say to you." 

Blair lifted a hand, placing it on his lover's chest. "Just speak from here," he said, fingers tapping the warm skin over Jim's heart. 

"Okay, I'll try." Jim smiled softly. "I have never, in my entire life, felt this way about anyone. Never felt this 'sure' of anything. When I'm with you, there's nowhere else that I want to be, no one else that I want to be with. And I swear from the moment I first saw you, I knew, I don't know how, but I knew I was going to love you forever. " Jim took a breath before he hurried on, "And when we were in the bathroom just now? Making love with you," Jim's smile turned tender, "feeling you moving inside of me, this incredible feeling of fulfillment, of rightness just hit me and for a brief minute I felt like we had become one. It was like we merged together and became one soul. I've never felt so loved, so cherished by another person as I did at that moment." 

"Wow. And you say you aren't very good with words?" Blair said breathlessly. "My God, Jim. I don't know what to say. I'm... I'm speechless." 

"Say that you'll spend the rest of your life with me?" 

"Yes... Oh, yes!" Blair laughed happily, throwing his arms around Jim. "What you said about feeling like we merged together? I felt it too. And I believe that our souls have bonded now and we'll always belong to one another. In this lifetime and even beyond that." 

"I like how that sounds." 

"So do I," Blair sighed blissfully. 

"I love you, Blair. So very much," Jim said, his voice full of love and tenderness. 

"I love you, too, Jim. Forever," Blair returned warmly, his heart overflowing with joy and happiness. He lay back, pulling his Sentinel down with him, reveling in the closeness as the warm body covered his own. 

"Forever," repeated Jim softly, lowering his head. 

Their mouths came together in a passionate kiss. A kiss full of love and desire and tenderness. A kiss of promise. A promise to one another that they would spend the rest of their lives together -- in this life and beyond. 

* * *

End Sweet Surrender by Ankaree: ankaree@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
